Prey
by fezakyuu
Summary: Rockman, Searchman and Blues are all infected by the dark aura, sacrificing themselves so that their net ops would continue to dawn in the light. However, what the navis didnt expect is that they'd be hunting down their operators for Regal and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Prey

* * *

Netto briefly remembered how it had come to this, he was trapped… in what seemed like such a simple thing he could escape from… but he wasn't alone, next to him was Enzan and next to him was Laika, so at least they were along side him, the going really got tough this time.

__________

_A few hours before - _

"_Well… What's today's death mission then?" Laika asked gaining a very unpleasant look from Manabe, it was the first time she'd really heard Laika speak so… differently in some ways._

"_Nothing serious, it shouldn't be anything you boys can't handle" She smiled happily at Laika, Enzan and Netto who were sat around a long table at the other end with Laika positioned closer to Manabe at the start of the object._

"_Well… as long as it's not too overworking, I can handle that" Enzan added _

"_It's just checking out another warehouse for dark chips" Her smile grew wider as the annoying 'Awhs' followed after, all three of them tipped their heads in annoyance, sighing heavily and 'awh-ing'_

"_Is something the matter Manabe?" Kifune asked walking into the room, immediately so after, the trio straightened themselves out as if they were somewhat pleased about the mission. "No complications or sighing I hope" He finished, looking over at the boys. _

"_No…" Each one said repeatedly, sweat dropping a little and grinning cheekily… agreeing that today's mission would be a breeze… of boredom. _

__________

_Later on after they had been given a little more detail about the 'mission' they had been walking over to the warehouse that wasn't very far from headquarters._

"_I can't believe it, I joined the net savours to get some action and fun… not get easy work and check out dusty factories everyday" Netto complained._

"_We'll just have to make do, Im sure that we'll get some interesting mission sooner or later, we just have to get the boring tasks done" Enzan stopped in front of the factory as Netto and Laika both came to a stop as they admired the view._

"_Well, at least I was right about the 'boring dusty factory' you can see it too" Netto joked looking over the massive factory that had been run down for nearly decades. _

_Enzan proceeded first, followed by Laika and Netto following suite. _

_Once inside, the factory was exactly the same as other factories… dark, cold and dusty perfect for storing secrets. _

"_Let's split up and check it out, that way we'll cover more ground and it'll be easier, just keep in contact and let each and every one of us know how we are" Enzan began walking forward, the other two nodded and went opposite ways. _

"_This is really boring…" Netto complained to Rockman in his pet about ten or so minutes onwards._

"_You should be happy it's nothing too strenuous Netto-kun… at least try and enjoy it" _

"_How can I enjoy something that is the complete opposite of the word" He snorted back, poking his head into multiple rooms of a long corridor that he had just began his trek down._

_Rockman sighed 'This is going to be a long day' he thought, putting quite some emphasise on the 'long'_

_They remained in silence while Netto checked everything out, tipping over boxes, checking over computer files and numerous other handy things. _

_But at least they were actually talking at some point unlike the others. _

_Netto wandered into the last room at the end of the corridor._

_The room felt different from any of the others and it intrigued him more to enter. _

_At the very same time, Laika and Enzan had come across a room much like the one Netto had discovered and they too were a little intrigued and wanted to discover more._

_But it was a trap from the start, just like any old dodgy factory would be. At the same time, the three boys had stopped right in the centre of the room immediately being sealed in a long tube that looked like it was made entirely out of grass._

_Each of them tried their best to smash the glass as their fists pounded the glass as hard as they could. "Netto, there's no wireless as well! Even I can't get you out"_

"_Then how am I going to get out!" He cried angrily, his teeth gritted hard, he was close to almost smashing his forehead into the glass._

"_Just keep trying!" Rockman called out over the loud thuds of Netto's fists colliding with the glass. _

_Elsewhere, Enzan and Laika weren't being as rash as Netto, they at least thought of what there next possible options were. _

"_No wireless, no ports, nothings it's just glass… it's quite a few inches thick too" Blues interrupted Enzan's 'smashing session' _

"_What about oxygen? How much of that do we have left" Enzan questioned_

"_I can't tell… I'd be able to find out if I was linked into the internet" _

_Enzan looked around the outside of the tube, seeing that there was a port not far from where he was "Do you think you could plug in through this glass Blues?" _

"_Don't think so… the glass is too thick for infra-red to pass through" _

_Enzan sighed, he'd just have to wait and see what the outcome would be. _

_Laika himself had some ideas, but they we're risky "Do you think you could target the glass from the pet?" _

"_Hmm…" Searchman thought about it for a second… but found a flaw "There's a chance… but id end up hurting you and I don't want to do that Laika-sama" _

"_We have no choice, I need to find the others and see if they're in this predicament too… just hurry up and try" _

_Searchman gulped and was very hesitant about his net op's wishes… but sadly agreed and aimed his gun into the air looking through the scope to find the glass tube in the factory warehouse._

_It didn't take him more than a few seconds to accurately pin point it. He took a deep breath and fired just one shot that sped through the net and out into the real world._

_Laika saw it coming and flinched to protect himself. But it was over in a few seconds, his eyes beamed open… even that mass of an attack had made no scratch or burn mark on the glass. "All that for nothing" Laika cried, smashing his clenched fists into the glass._

"_Sorry Laika-sama… I should have put more energy into the shot but I was worried" Searchman ducked his head in shame._

_Laika could tell that he was upset and decided to let it go "Don't worry, even with a stronger shot, I doubt it would have done much"_

_Silence fell between the three boys's as they felt themselves blacking out, they're eyes glazed with darkness and closing slowly as if they were about to fall asleep from exhaustion. _

"_Netto-kun! Don't go to sleep, you might not wake up!" Rockman begged. 'He must be running out of oxygen' he thought… but what could he do to keep Netto awake longer? _

"_Netto put the synchro chip in the pet now!" _

"_W-why…" he said with the last bits of breath he had left, his back slid down the glass as he collapsed on the floor._

"_Just do it!" Rockman commanded him. 'Let's hope this works, if my suspicion is correct then we should be able to cross-fuse inside the tube' he briefly thought._

_Netto wasn't sure what Rockman's plan was… he could have had more ideas if he wasn't so weak and had literally no energy what so ever. He picked the synchro chip out from his pockets and slid it into the pet._

_A bright orb surrounded him as he cross-fused, this time was a little more different, it appeared that Rockman had full control of Netto's body, even though he was only using it as a base, he was steadily supplying Netto with oxygen data that navi's used around the net to help them breath, he wasn't sure if his body would take it but it seemed to be keeping Netto's mind together._

"_Rockman?" A voice asked_

"_Searchman? Is that you?" He thought out to the other navi, the pet was of course the navi now so he was able to communicate with the others just as easily._

"_Yes it is" _

"_Im here too" Blues interrupted_

_Were they in the same situation too? "What's going on?" Rockman began "I had to cross fuse with Netto because he looked like he was dying from lack of oxygen"_

"_We had to do the same, Enzan collapsed and wasn't hesitant at all about cross-fusing" Blues replied "He probably knew it would keep him alive if we did so…" _

"_Laika was the same; he knew that cross-fusing would help a lot" _

"_So I see we're all trapped in these tube things then…" Rockman sighed sadly _

_He couldn't see it, but he could tell they had both nodded and sighed just as he had "What should we do now?" Searchman added_

"_Nothing much we can do… The ops are too weak to move and these glass tubes are impenetrable, we can't escape"_

_Suddenly each of the tubes fell through a hole beneath the floor being transported somewhere else, the oxygen in the tubes was slowly being supplied back to the boys and each of the navis could feel there net op's once again taking control over their own bodies. _

_It was almost like a vertical drop rollercoaster, just straight down until in crashed into the floor below in a cavern that was lit in some places with bright white candles._

_He was startled when CF Enzan and CF Laika came crashing down to the floor next to him. "Laika! Enzan!" He cried out putting all of his attention on the others than focusing on what was in front of them. _

"_Dr. Regal…" CF Laika whispered to himself his eyes still in ore at the dark shadowy man stood a few metres away from them. _

Present moment –

That is how it all happened… his eyes were more concerned with his friend's safety than that Dr. Regal, until Rockman had told him about Regal that was when his emotions and control immediately turned.

He burst out into a pit of rage, smashing violently against the glass and trying all he could to get out of the tube "Let us out now old man!" He screamed violently, CF Enzan and CF Laika admired the young boy's courage but they knew it wouldn't do any good, it would probably amuse Regal.

"Now, Now Netto… I just called you here to talk" Regal uttered lightly, his voice barley audible above CF Netto's aggressive screaming and whimpering.

"So… you we're the one who reported the weird dark aura around the factory above… strange how nobody thought it was a trap" CF Enzan interrupted

"Heh, nobody is clever enough to see past my traps"

CF Laika rolled his eyes… this was pathetic, what did Regal want?

"Why?" Regal asked simply... after a long pause of silence.

"Why what?" CF Netto retorted back.

"_Netto-kun, calm down" _Rockman continually tried to keep the boy stable and out of harm

"Friendship… power… intelligence, you all posses these wonderful traits but ~" he stopped

"But what?!" CF Enzan finally broke out of his own calm.

"~ you use them at you're littlest… everyone can tell that you've not yet gone full strength have you not?"

Silence fell between the three. _"Is he offering to help us?" _Enzan thought _"I don't like it one bit, don't buy into it, it's just a sham to get you on his side" _Blues interrupted his thoughts; he didn't want his op to loose confidence, not now.

"_Not at full strength? But I thought we'd been battling at our top and best strength, is it really that noticeable?" _Netto thought, his mind was starting to break apart… he was always so confident but there was actually no way out of this situation… but he kept that little bit of positivity in his mind… _"We may not be as strong as you want us to be… but we grow stronger each and every day over coming task's like this" _Rockman added cheerfully_ "We'll get out of this, just you wait and see" _

"_Friends? I don't remember being 'friends' with these two guys" Laika thought annoyingly, in his mind he could hear Searchman sweat dropping, if anyone could even hear a sweat drop… but he could imagine him doing it._

"You know, we have plenty of free spaces among us, why don't you take this offer and join us… think about it… unlimited power, make many, many friends like yourselves… think about it"

The boys looked at each other, immediately CF Netto was quick to answer "No way! Why would we want to join you! We haven't fought against every enemy to just change sides so easily!" CF Netto panicked… was he going to be forced into it now that he had hesitated?

Regal smirked "Ah, well never mind…" he said sounding as if he'd given up, he backed away more into the shadows.

The boy's looked at each other in confusion. "Will you let us go now?" Enzan added, almost calling out to Regal.

Out of now-where, in an echoic voice "I didn't say id let you go"

Suddenly everywhere went dark outside the tubes, CF Netto couldn't hear it but CF Enzan and CF Laika were calling out to Regal, telling him to come back… but somehow the tubes had been muted from all inside sound, they boy's couldn't see anything outside the tube, they couldn't even see each other or themselves until they're eye's adjusted to the low light.

CF Netto started to pant heavily and was sweating a little, this was the first time he'd actually feared for his life… CF Enzan was giving up too, he found no way out of this situation… and CF Laika was still searching around for a way out.

Each of them was alerted to a strange warmth that filled the tubes, it was refreshing and powerful to them… but to the navi's they immediately could tell it wasn't something good.

"_Netto… should you really be taking so much of that 'air' in?" _Rockman worriedly asked

"_I can't help it… it's so… cosy and warm" _Netto smugly replied… this really wasn't a good situation, each of the navi's had been around this strange enchanting aura before.

"_Searchman, Blues?" Rockman spoke out through the pet com._

"_We know Rockman… it's a dark chip scent" _Searchman interrupted.

"_What's it doing to Netto… he's going all weird and loopy from it" _Rockman voice was so jittery it sounded as if he was crying with worry.

"_My guess is that the dark chip was re-designed, so it could affect human's more appropriately, it creates an enchanting smell and feeling that just latches onto the human's brain cells… if they continue to smell more of it, it will start to take worse effect and they may turn out like power-thirsty humans full of rage and anger" _Blues explained

"_What can we do?" _Rockman replied

"_If what blues is saying is correct then we must switch places with the net-ops, as long as their safe then it shouldn't do much harm to us" _

CF Enzan's eyes were half lidded with pleasure from the adoring smell that filled his nose, CF Laika was the same, even for a much older teen he couldn't help but fall pray to the smell.

"_Sorry, Netto-kun" _

"_Sorry, Enzan-sama" _

"_Sorry, Laika-sama"_

They had apologised to their net ops because they were suddenly torn away from the smell, placed in the same position the navi's would be in, trapped in their bodies.

The navi's were now in full control of everything, the scent was indeed powerful but it didn't affect them the same way it affected the humans, navi's hadn't really smelt things before so they didn't really know what kind of scent they were looking for.

They wafted their hands around trying to clear the purple clouds in the tube. In their heads, they could hear their net ops going even loopier by the second.

"_It's not working! They must still be getting a feed from our bodies into their mind because we're connected" _Rockman cried out through his mind.

"_Rockman, calm down… we just need to figure out what we can do and fast" _Searchman said collectively.

"_The only thing we can do is close their nostrils up tight… but by doing that we might be endangering them more, they need to breathe" _Blues added

"_What about oxygen data?" _Rockman replied

"_We can't exactly let them live off that, we don't even know how long we're going to be here for… it could be dangerous as well, if they've been on our oxygen for so long, they might not be able to live without it and their oxygen could just kill them… our oxygen is after all a lot purer than theirs" _Blues explained.

It was another sticky situation… with only two possible outcomes… evil or death.

_

* * *

  
I really need to stop writing new stories,, I have loads to update. And I really need to start writing stories __**other**__ than Rockman. _

_Lemme know what you think, is it good so far? x)_


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter two

_**Light horror - its not even scary. lol  
****

* * *

**_

"There is no escaping the dark aura… just give in to the temptation… you'll still be with you're net ops of course… imagine how unstoppable you'll be" Regal's echoic voice shattered their bodies.

"_Wait… I just thought of an idea" _Searchman said to the other two navis._ "We'll cancel cross-fusion, by doing that for a brief moment we'll be able to get our net ops out into the open… but we'll have to be quick and do it at the right moment if we're going to get them out" _

"_What will happen to us?" _Rockman replied, the idea was perfect and flawless… things like that had worked many times before…

"_Well… we'll still be stuck inside this because it seem's like a dimensional chamber which is how we were able to cross-fuse before" _Searchman explained

"_I thought it was. Regal had planned all this to every detail" _Rockman growled.

"_Our fate is sealed, once we cancel cross-fusion we'll be at the mercy of the dark aura and we'll be turned over to the darkness" _Blues added

Each navi went silent for a few moments, but there was no time to waste. Rockman didn't care one bit about his own life, he just wanted to save Netto… the boy had done so many things for him that this was payback for everything.

Blues had always stuck beside Enzan no matter what as much as he didn't think something like this would come… it had and he didn't mind sacrificing himself so that Enzan could live.

Searchman… although he didn't show it, did very much care for Laika and was also willing to do whatever it took to protect his life just as Laika would have done to protect his.

"_The only way to cancel cross-fusion is by striking the emblem on our chests" _Searchman said.

The navis nodded, pulling out their simplest weapon and holding it up in front of their chests, Rockman had his simple buster; Blues had his sword and Searchman his scope gun.

"_Let's hope this works_" Rockman thought to himself and the others.

Each shot or sliced their chests, it was indeed overly painful and something they had to endure but at that one split second that their bodies parted the navis transferred their operators through the electromagnetic waves to a safer distance, mainly back above outside the factory where numerous police cars had arrived since it had been hours that they had gone.

The operators were weak and had passed out but were indeed alive thanks to there navis who were in there original forms still stuck in the tubes being affected by the dark aura even quicker now that a dark chip was forcefully placed within their programming.

They each screamed in pain as they felt the dark aura come on even stronger by the second.

"What a waste, you could have just saved time and kept you're net op's by your side" Regal stepped out from the shadow's facing the three navis… who were falling apart inside from the darkness, but did their best to listen to what Regal had to say… it was to do with their ops now, what would become of them… the navi's were obviously nothing without their operators.

"Now you're going to have to go through all the trouble of getting you're operators onto my side, when you could have just given up and stayed in cross-fusion"

Each navi gasped… this isn't what they had expected; they thought that Regal would leave it at just having them three… but clearly he wanted the whole package.

"At least it'll be fun though… it seems like you'll be hunting down you're operators… all by yourself when the dark aura has fully infected you. Who knows what you'll do to change their minds" Regal laughed evily as he paced back into the shadows leaving the navis to fully absorb the darkness.

"_I don't want to attack Netto! Not now… not ever… I don't want to do anything that'll hurt him… this is horrible!" Rockman cried out_

"_I don't want to hunt my Enzan… that's just stupid… why would I do that…"_

"_There's no telling what each and every one of us will do to change our net ops once we're fully in the darkness" _

__________________

A few hours onwards:

Netto and Enzan had been taken home since they only needed rest to recuperate; Laika had been taken back to headquarters since he hadn't really got anywhere to stay.

Enzan was the first to awake; he was able to deal with the pain a lot more than Netto or Laika.

He wearily sat up from his position on his bed, rubbing his chest as if he had heartburn, clinching his eyes in pain.

But then it struck him, he looked from left to right and all around him to check for the pet but there was no sign of it what so ever. "Blues?" he called out into his room… he let it hang for a bit before trying again "Blues?" But still he received no reply.

He got up from his bed very shakily… he almost felt paralysed. He walked out of his room into the hallway… once again he was alone but wasn't against the feeling.

"Where the hell is Blues?!" He walked around his oversized house looking for his pet.

After spending almost hours looking for it, he tried to think over everything that had happened…

Last thing he did remember was going to the warehouse with Laika and Netto… then he went off on his own, got trapped in a tube… ended up cross-fusing from lack of oxygen… then he was taken down below the building to a cave that was actually Regal's hideout.

Thinking about it gave him a headache… but then he remembered about that smell and how enticing it was… how it was messing with his head and altering some vital things that he needed… but then he didn't remember much… he knew that Blues took his place and then he felt… nothing, but that smell was still getting at them.

He could remember hearing Blues and the other two navi's talking amongst themselves… he heard something about cancelling cross-fusion.

Then it all came to him, so suddenly too. He realised everything… why Blues was no where to be found and even his pet was missing; why he was at home… everything was clear. His mind was swerving and his eyes were glazed with fear. "Blues gave himself up to save… me?"

He knew that if Netto and Laika were in the same position as him, their navi's would have given themselves up to the dark aura and by doing so their bodies became weaker and more susceptible to the dark energy.

He had to tell the others and fast, he grabbed his shoes and hurriedly placed them on his feet, ordering his chauffeur to drive round and take him to headquarters and fast.

____________

Netto himself had recently woken up too… doing exactly as Enzan had done when he had awoke, rubbed his chest feeling as though he had heartburn a while ago.

He lazily got up from his bed asking for Rockman… but there wasn't any reply, the pet wasn't in the charger, the room was becoming dark by the second because night was upon them and it seemed he was at home, alone.

He walked downstairs, he too had the complete shock of everything coming back to him when he retraced his footsteps "Why would he do that, for me?!" Netto screamed collapsing on the floor, his eyes watered with fear and anger… he should have been sacrificing himself to save Rockman not the other way round, navi's don't age where as humans do, Netto would just be ending his life anyway… he would die someday.

That is why his heart hurt badly, he remembered the navi's discussing it through the pet com and he was too ditzy to even speak up and stop the plan… If he had spoken up, a new plan might have come into action and everyone would have been saved, not just the humans.

Even so, he couldn't mope around the house crying about it, he needed to find his navi… if it wasn't too late. He grabbed his shoes and skates and headed out of the house in a quick hurry forcing back the tears for his sake.

____________

Enzan was the first to reach headquarters; he'd already informed every one of the situation and what had happened while investigating the warehouse.

Laika had woken up half way through and he felt his ears were bleeding when he was told what had happened, he hadn't remembered much of it… but he didn't understand why Searchman would want to do such a thing, give up so easily and offer himself as a sacrifice to evil.

Netto arrived sooner on, sitting at the end of the table along with Enzan and Laika, as well as Manabe, Kifune, Meijin and Yuiichiro.

"So that's it basically, if the navi's have turned over to Regal's side, then we're pretty much toast as well" Enzan sighed heavily, earning a great deal of sighs all around the table.

"It's no reason to give up; we'll just have to try and figure something out and wait until they strike to learn their true intentions" Meijin pointed out.

Laika got up from his seat, slamming his fists down on the table "We already know their intentions!" He paused to calm down a little "Regal wasn't just after the navi's… he was after us as well!"

The silence was heavy after so, Laika took in a few breaths and took his seat "He'll send our navi's after us to get us on his side, they'll do whatever it takes… the amount of dark energy that they might have absorbed would be too powerful to overcome with mere reason"

Netto and Enzan looked at Laika who was telling the unfortunate truth, there was no way that they would be turned over, right? "But… there has to be a way to change them back! I'm not going over to the darkness and im not giving up either!" Netto cried out trying to make everyone see sense and hope.

Enzan nodded in agreement "We'll just have to be careful, keep on our guard and make sure we're somewhere safe if our navi's decide to attack"

"We're like prey waiting to be ambushed by fearful predators" Laika added. It was a good way to put it.

"I just realised…" Enzan interrupted "Regal has dimensional areas, the navi's will be able to get us in the real world" Well it wasn't like the navis would attack from the net now would they?

Netto and Laika could see this was going to be a difficult part of their lives, but each and every one of them were determined to get their net navis back at all costs.

"We'll get to work at finding a cure, for now just try and stay at home for as long as possible, only come out when necessary, Laika… you'd better stay with Enzan to keep him safe, Netto has his mother for protection" How would she be protection?!

The boy's nodded and left leaving the adults in a difficult situation, Yuiichiro was the most worried, he didn't want his son to be tracked down by his own navi… he had to think of an anti-program and fast.

_________________

"How could you even let them escape, the dark energy should have gotten to you so much that you would have stayed in cross-fusion and done that simple task of keeping them with you and letting them absorb the dark aura" Regal out-bursted.

The three navi's stood in front of him lowered their heads in shame before one spoke up "Our weak and pitiful old selves must have had some feeling left and let them escape" One stepped forward, realising his flaw, the navi was quite tall and wielded a dark sword… his suit presented darker colours of red and purple… the black made the colours stand out much clearer… to show how deep he was, his long white hair flowed messily down from his helmet.

The next navi stepped forward, pointing out his flaws "It was a terrible mistake… but they can't hide from us forever…" The navi was the darkest shades of green, the camo print was barley recognisable… the patches were dark and just about stood out from the green under coat. His eyes we're a ghostly red shade… that made his look all the more evil.

"But we promise… we will get them" The last one stepped forward, sporting the very dark purple and yellow look. The eyes were blood red in fear and tease. Even though he was smaller than the other two, he seemed all the more frightening in fatigue.

"I don't care what you do to them… trap them, stalk them, hunt them, please them and seduce them… whatever! Just bring them back to me…" Regal cried out in anger.

Each nodded before logging out back into the cyber world… setting off on their own course to their net ops.

"And they better be evil…" Regal whispered to himself

____________

Laika and Enzan had already left headquarters after the meeting had come to a close; Netto had stayed a little longer wondering around headquarters trying to waste the night away.

He couldn't take his mind of Rockman and what was to happen next… he never thought Rockman would even give into the dark aura… but it was possible and something he should have seen coming, while he was in the tube, he recognised the smell was from the room he had stumbled across before, which is why he was so drawn into the room… much like the others.

He stood in front of a large hall of windows, outside was cold, dark and wet… rain poured from the dark blue and black clouds, something he'd be going home in soon.

He placed his hand on the window, not really knowing why he wanted to do so… he just wanted to know if Rockman would ever return to him, if he was safe… if he even knew what good was anymore.

Netto sighed slowly, turning away from the window and proceeding to the exit of the building… he didn't bother looking up to see where he was going, he was in such a depressed and emotional state he didn't even care if he went home or ended up in the middle of nowhere!

…

Once outside, Netto waited for the rain to clear a little, his blades were ready beneath his feet… his hands lazily shoved in his pockets.

He watched the few cars pass by for a while before deciding to set off as it was becoming later by the second.

His father was busy working on an anti-program… but he hadn't promised any results or leads any time soon, it would take a while… the dark chips were a powerful source, one that shouldn't be tampered with.

The way home was practically a drag, he didn't bother with speed or moving out of the way of people, he let them move out of his way.

He was often splashed by cars and shouted at by randomers. His clothes were stuck to his skin much like they were when he cross-fused… looking down at himself he saw that resemblance and skated into a near by alley so he could quickly have a little cry to himself.

He slapped his hands to his face, mentally screaming in his mind at how traumatized this had left him… did Rockman not realise how much Netto hated being apart from him? That sacrificing himself would leave Netto in this state… did he not remember how much depression Netto went through when he was deleted to save Blues?

Netto straightened himself out, taking in one deep breath and skating back out into the streets, this time hurrying home much quicker.

______________

Whilst travelling home, Enzan and Laika remained silent, they we're the one's who needed to keep a strong composure, they didn't have time to cry it all out like Netto did and they were seen as the strong minded fellows.

People would see them as moving on if their navi's did get into situations such as this, if their navi was deleted, people expected them to say "Oh well… it was a good run, but navi's can be replaced"

But that's not how they were, the total and complete opposite to that and much like Netto… but keeping themselves together.

When the car pulled up in the drive they too had noticed the dull and depressing weather, which made the situation all the more worse, they were still worried about they're navis… well it was the one thing that took up most of their mind at that very moment… but they reserved a little space for Netto… he was skating home by himself, but he wanted to… he appeared to be fine, but inside he was tearing apart.

Enzan showed Laika to a spare room where the room had already been set up by Enzan's maids, he'd also shown him other essentials and around the house in case he got lost.

"Well… I think after today I think we should get some rest" Enzan added walking back up the large stairs stopping at the top and facing Laika, who seemed very distracted "Is something wrong?" He asked

Laika looked up surprisingly "No… No im fine, don't worry… you're right we should get some sleep" Laika smiled as best as he could and went in the opposite direction to Enzan's room.

Enzan did the same after he had made sure Laika had gone in the correct room. Which he hadn't and seeing that he poked his head into several rooms to find it, Enzan sweat dropped before deciding to help him out.

But at least the atmosphere wasn't too tense and Enzan would finally have a little human company.

___________

Netto stopped outside his house; he wasn't too late home, it had only just gone half ten. There were no lit lights in his house… everything was dark and spooky.

He took of his skates calmly walking towards his house, his hand held out to open the front door… he quietly stepped inside… just hearing the sound of thunder drawing closer to Akihara.

He peeked his eyes around first before stepping in quietly as possible… for the first time he really wanted to find the light switch.

He placed his skates at the entrance, closing the door and walking over to the nearest lamp to switch it on… he flicked the switch but it didn't turn on "That's funny…" he muttered

He walked over to the switch on the wall and it was the same response the lamp gave, the lights didn't turn on or make any flicker at all.

Something was definitely wrong. He ran upstairs as quickly as he could; although in every horror movie… going upstairs was the worst part… his heart beated like drums… he panted heavily walking into his mother's room to find she wasn't there… "Mum?" He called out but he got no answer.

This was really starting to get scary, he wished he'd stayed with Enzan and Laika… but he couldn't leave his mum… even though she wasn't even there.

"Mum!!" He cried out again… he ran back downstairs and was shocked suddenly as the flash of lightning lit up the room for a brief second.

His pants became louder and heavier, his face was cast with fear. He circled in his spot around the ground floor of his house… "Okay… I need to calm down" He whispered "Nothings wrong, really" He mused to himself, trying to make himself feel better.

The thunder was loud and full of bass; rattling through his ear drums… he wasn't prepared for what was to come next.

He started to hear breathing… that was not his own, it was ghostly and deep… almost purring out for him.

He spun around in circles trying to find the source, his eye's couldn't get a fix… it was too dark which made him tense even more

His ears picked up the noise of a blade… a very sharp blade being materialized.

Netto was quick to his feet realising who this visitor was, he ran to the front door… opening it with all his force and ran out onto the street… he didn't get very far… a dimensional area surrounded his house and most of the street.

He knew who it was… he had been expecting him to show anytime soon… but not the night he had just been converted… but he guessed Regal was desperate, he knew that sci labs would try and find an anti-program.

He collapsed just at the edge of the dimensional area, he was sat in the road… usually were roaring traffic would have passed through… but in the dead of night, it was dark and silent.

The lightning came again definitely lighting up every object especially the one pacing towards him… the white grin on his face matched the flash of lightning.

His old friend walked towards him and Netto was paralyzed to do anything… he couldn't move or even breath as the navi walked towards him with a sword replacing his right hand.

But as the navi stood over him… smiling even more contently and proudly… Netto could just about utter, audible to either of them "Rockman…"

_

* * *

_

I know Netto was the first to meet his evil net navi _ but I love the little guy to pieces so I wanted their meeting to be first… guess who'll be next =D ..


	3. Chapter 3

"Not good!" Enzan said almost sarcastically… as he looked around, this was a completely different setting from where he fell asleep in the comfort of his bed a few minutes or so ago.

He stood to his bare feet shaking from the cold… he'd never realised how cold this place was up until now.

To put it simply, somehow Enzan was in the undernet… it was dark, terrifying and worrying… he was real alright, he could tell that this wasn't just his mind taking form in the net, he was the real deal and he had a few guesses as to who took him and put him there.

He heard scurrying around him, he turned his head from left to right, looking in every direction to locate the source of the scurry and his body had started to tremble in fear… the scurrying became quicker and the voices were haunting…

He tried to keep all warmth close to his body as well as keeping his arms around his stomach… he tried to concentrate on the main voice that intrigued him most… the others just sounded like hollow voices.

But he couldn't bare it any longer, as much as he tried to find the voice, more and more appeared, someone was messing with his mind.

He ran… straight ahead of him, occasionally looking back so he could see the tiny bits of light that he had left behind that we're still circling around that area, he was running into complete darkness his eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness as navi's could.

So he ran blindly through the dark undernet, that was crawling with navis out for a fight and looking for trouble, he was only in his silky black pyjamas that didn't provide much warmth, the floor was cold and almost like running on ice… he could just about see his breath in the air. "How do navi's live in this condition?" he muttered as he carried on running to find an exit back to the net.

As he turned around once more, he noticed he was being followed by a dark shadow… he couldn't make out any features of it and he didn't want to stop to get a better view of it either, he tried to speed up but his legs were giving in and he badly wanted to stop and collapse, but the thing following him was definitely not friendly and if his suspicions were correct, it was after him for a reason.

* * *

Laika started to flinch a little, feeling a cold chill across his cheek, he couldn't sleep with that bothering him and slowly in case something was watching him he turned over… pretending to still be sleeping and pulling the covers fully over his head… protecting himself from whatever was there.

Even if it didn't sound like anything was there, he could tell… that cold chill, even though he had never felt it before… it wasn't something he wanted to greet or meet its owner.

He shot his eyes open to be met by more darkness, his eyes darted around under the warm blankets, he could hear footsteps, coming closer and closer to him…. They weren't light either… he'd known if it was Enzan or one of his maids… but the feet we're loud and heavy.

He couldn't take the waiting, he could hear the footsteps down the corridor, he forced the covers away from his face and body, getting out of bed in one of Enzan's large pair of pyjama's he treaded lightly over to the door… anticipating anything it could be.

He pounced out of the room into the hallway… he was staring at more nothingness, there wasn't anything there… "What… I sware I heard footsteps" he paced down the long corridor up to Enzan's room to ask him if he had heard it, but was given an unlikely surprise to find that Enzan was missing!

"Enzan-kun?" He spoke out at an average pitch… was he the only one left in the house.

His head turned as he heard something being knocked over to the floor and smashing so afterwards, his heart gained a little more pulse… alone in such a huge mansion… with an evil navi out after him, it wasn't what Laika would call 'home away from home' he was unsure whether to proceed and diagnose what the noise was or to run away while he had the chance.

Running away seemed like a better option as when he looked back in Enzan's room, his eyes caught the slight glimpse of radiant colours outside the window creating a dome around the building.

He ran towards the stairs, climbing down them as quickly as possible… "Wait… if there's a dimensional area… then I can't escape… im trapped" Laika whispered to himself… he could hide somewhere in the house, but whatever was after him… most probably Searchman would scent him out easily.

Enzan ran and ran trying his hardest not to give into the temptation of falling face flat on the ground "How do people in track do this" To be honest, he absolutely hated P.E, even though running was a major thing in the net savours, it was part of the job description… _'Must be able to run long distances and not get tired easily' _if there even was a job description but he knew it would be there if it had one.

"Enzan… Enzan-kun…" A voice cooed out for him, dark as darkness itself… but yet familiar in some tones… there was only one navi that could have that voice if it became consumed by darkness "Blues…" he whispered to himself as he stopped running completely, turning his head to face they sky where the voice had radiated from.

"Enzan… Enzan-kun" Now it was just teasing him, having fun with him… making him wait in agony and distress.

He turned his head back around, stopping immediately as he saw a navi, a lot taller than himself stood before him… he couldn't read it's intentions through the eye's… but he didn't need to, he could see what this navi was after… "Blues…"

* * *

Laika ran in the best direction, away from the ghostly footsteps that were following him. He kept looking back as he ran into a room that seemed like a good hiding place for the meantime… he crept in as quietly as possible… not really knowing what was in the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Great, more darkness" He lightly ran his hands along the walls around the door to find a light switch, and he was in luck, he felt a switch that was either full of cobwebs or just really dusty… what's the difference. He flicked the switch on and the room was lit in a dim light, he knew that the light would attract attention from whatever was after him, but he just needed to check and make sure the room was empty… as it was; it was only a room full of cardboard boxes and old hardware for computers.

He let out a small sigh, turning off the light again and basically just trying to blend in with the darkness.

"Bad move…" a voice cooed into his ear, he immediately turned around, but found nothing… his heartbeat had risen and he became a lot edgier.

"Who's there?" He spoke, putting on a heavy brave act.

"Don't you recognise me, Laika-sama?"

_Of course I do! _He felt frustrated and was going in circles trying to find the voice "Where is Enzan!"

"How should I know, and why should you care… I thought you didn't think them as you're friends…?"

"I do… but I don't"

"Oh Laika… that doesn't sound like something you'd say… are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Of course…!" _Not _Laika screamed at the voice, which made it in return laugh mercilessly...

Laika's eyes or structure did not change when he came face to face with "Searchman…" in fact, he knew it was him… the voice, remembering what Laika had said about Enzan and Netto… this was him, but very different indeed.

_A few hours before…_

_Rockman, Blues and Searchman had logged back into the net after having dealt with Dr. Regal because of their bad performance before, but now they had to decide how they were going to pull this off…_

"_I guess, one way is to somehow get the dark energy into their bodies as they might be a lot weaker on the inside due to the amount of dark energy they had already taken in before…" Searchman explained._

_The other two navi's nodded… "I can see multiple way's of doing that… just how id like it" Rockman grinned evilly, logging out to find his Netto again._

"_Me too… this should be interesting" Blues was next to log out to find his Enzan, leaving Searchman to log out last and find his Laika.

* * *

_

"You're wrong Netto-kun, its Dark Rockman now…" he smirked at the boy who was in shock on the floor below.

"Dark Rockman... No, no you're still Rockman"

"Forget it, im anything but that wimp I used to be… but no more… and soon enough, you will be by my side once again, fighting against good and who Regal despises" He claimed…

Netto rose to his feet, he was shaking from head to toe… but he had to believe he could change him back, there was a way…

"No… Rockman, you're still good and I know you are… don't do this" Netto pleaded

"Im not Rockman! The navi screamed at him "Would Rockman do this?" He asked before cuffing Netto's face in his hands and forcefully pulling a struggling Netto into a kiss.

Netto struggled even more; he could feel the cold lips pressed against his, this was wrong, too wrong in fact… He tried to pull away but Dark Rockman wouldn't let him… he even tried to pry open the boy's mouth with his tongue but Netto kept it closed at all costs.

The only thing Netto wanted to do now was get away, he'd actually given up on trying to make Dark Rockman remember who he used to be… for now anyway.

He came up with a plan… a good one at that… all he needed to do was distract Dark Rockman for a few seconds… then he'd be able to get away.

So he relaxed into the kiss, showing remorse and making it look like he'd given in… been defeated… but by doing that he'd seen this soft kiss that was truly something he wanted to hold and he wasn't sure why… probably because Dark Rockman was still Rockman no matter how much he changed and this gentle touch told him Rockman was still in there somewhere… waiting for him.

Dark Rockman was even happy himself, the thought that he'd successfully gotten to the boy and he'd given up, all he needed to do now was pry open Netto's mouth and he's in, but his old self had always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone and because this was such a new feeling the navi relaxed a little more in to the kiss…

When he successfully lowered the defence of Dark Rockman, he kicked the navi in the shins making him instantly drop to the floor in little pain… but it was enough time to get away and lucky for him, it had only been a kiss on the lips… he didn't want to imagine what could happen next.

"Netto! Get back here now!" Dark Rockman screamed at him as Netto ran back into the house… grinning cheekily back at the navi who stared at him in anger but before he could say anymore, Netto locked the door to the house and ran up into his room.

He peered out of his bedroom window down at the navi who had already gotten back to his feet… _I hope this works… _He thought_. _

And he'd been right, the little thing about Rockman still resided there… this navi wasn't giving up without a fight.

Dark Rockman opened up a buster and blew the door down, charging into Netto's house and almost scenting out the boy, he grinned as his eye's were facing upstairs. "Gotcha now… no where to run" He said under his breath…

He ran up the stairs into Netto's room… he slammed the door open and found clothes on the bed… the window was open wide… it looked like he had stripped and jumped outside… but it was the opposite, he'd taken out a new pair of his clothes, knowing that Dark Rockman would follow the scent and come upstairs to his room, meanwhile Netto climbed down the gutter out into the front garden looking back into his room grinning with happiness.

It was all to get Dark Rockman really angry and fired up, so he'd have to shoot at Netto… but there was a catch, Netto was stood a few metres away from a dimensional converter… hoping that in Dark Rockman's blind rage he'd shoot without looking at the surroundings.

Dark Rockman growled when he saw Netto pulling silly faces at him, he himself climbed out the window and jumped to the floor below, his eye's were ten times redder than before, Netto could literally see the Dark aura rising because of his anger…

_Crap… I didn't think it would make it any worse… should have thought about that before… _He thought looking at the purple enraged navi staring back into his eyes…

"I don't want to do this Netto-kun… but you leave me no choice… I'll fire the dark aura at you… you won't be able to escape then" his face was pure evil at the very moment, he was being serious.

"Try it…" he teased back.

"You asked for it, I'd like to say that this had been fun… if you let me done it the easier way"

Netto kept his grin up…

Dark Rockman's buster was only just opened but it had fired up enough because he was using dark aura instead of actual ammunition.

He aimed at Netto… who didn't dare move, because he was so angry… he didn't even consider the possibility why he'd given in… why he wasn't moving and why he'd done all that… there had to have been a catch, but this opportunity was too good to miss.

He fired and just before it struck Netto, he dodged out of the way, rolling over onto the floor beside him… the dark aura smashed into converter, making it act up… sparks flew everywhere and after a few seconds, it destroyed itself… probably from power overload…

As the dimensional area disappeared and the other converters resided… Dark Rockman had his head facing toward the floor… his eyes had turned to shadows… "This isn't over Netto-kun… next time, I will have you in darkness"

Dark Rockman disappeared leaving Netto to sigh very heavily… he could barley breathe after all that and just as well, the emergency services had pulled up because of worrying neighbours… at least he was safe once again, but he knew his navi was coming back for him…

* * *

_Wah! God… they just had to kiss… sorry, im in love with the pair =D _


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice to see you again, Enzan-kun" the navi walked around his operator who was easily defeated just from the stare of the navi.

"Blues… how did I get here? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, he should have already guessed that there was something wrong with his navi, but he made it seem like he was fine.

"Blues?" He replied, rather confused as well, but then it suddenly hit him… "Oh, you must mean my pathetic weak past life, Im Dark Blues now… Enzan-kun" His breath misted around Enzan's neck but Enzan didn't want to alter his head to see the face of his navi; it probably would make him feel worse, or even more scared.

"Well… what do you want?" _That's so damn obvious _He thought to himself.

Dark Blues circled around the boy's shorter body and stopped dead in front of him, separated by only a few metres "Take a wild guess…" he teased.

Enzan rolled his eyes, maybe if he acted a little more hard and a little less scared he'd actually be okay "This is just pathetic, you're wasting my time" Enzan turned and walked off but was stopped when Dark Blues grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back, almost into a hug locking his arms around the front of his chest and pressing his back up against the navi's stomach.

"Now, now, Enzan-kun, be patient… if you listen and do what I say, this will all be over quickly"

Enzan placed his arms on the navi's wrists and tried to unlock them but he wouldn't let go "Release me now"

"Why should I? I want you all to myself and Regal needs a stern male such as yourself"

"No… let go of me!" He practically screamed, struggling as much as he could… but Dark Blues just saw him as a toy that could easily be controlled with a little force.

Then, the unthinkable happened on Dark Blues's side, Enzan unnoticeably kicked him in the crotch and rather hard, instantly the navi's strength weakened as he hissed and cringed in pain, dropping to the floor, comforting his crotch as Enzan escaped with his life.

______________________

"Searchman…" Stood before him, almost blinded at the sight at how evil looking his navi had become, something he'd never thought he'd see, sure maybe for Netto or even Enzan because they were careless, but not Searchman.

"Please, Laika-sama, call me… Dark Searchman"

And Laika nearly fell for it as he was about to say "Dark Sear~" But he stopped himself "Searchman, what do you want?"

"If I was you, I wouldn't call me Searchman anymore, that weakling you used to know no longer exists and soon… you will be like me, strong and significant… together with Regal we'll be unstoppable, that's why im here, to take you back to Regal on the side of darkness…" he laughed again… although Laika didn't catch the joke.

"What?! That's ridiculous; you need to snap out of it!" Laika shook the navi's shoulders frantically, angrily saying "Snap out of it!" But that just made the navi even angrier, who after he had his dose of being shaken grabbed hold of both Laika's wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"Listen you, you're coming with me whether you like it or not, I don't even need you by my side… but I must do as Regal commands and bring you with me since you were my net op in the past"

Laika shook his head from side to side shaking in anxiety "No… you don't need this Searchman… you're not evil just… try and break free, you can't be this affected after only coming into contact with it a few hours ago!"

Unexpectedly Dark Searchman slapped Laika across the face then lightly kissing the red spot afterwards "I told you, it's Dark Searchman… say my crap name once more and it'll be something worse, understand Laika-sama?"

Laika was trying to keep himself awake as he wanted to softly touch where Dark Searchman had kissed his cheek and sooth his wrists as Dark Searchman tightened his grip, to show him what pain feels like as he had been protected by his navi for so long. "The amount of dark aura, plus a dark chip… you have no idea the result it gives… it's amazing, you really need to try it" His mouth breathed lightly to Laika's ear, as if being slapped was surprising enough, he was certainly being overly-friendly towards him.

"No thanks…" He turned his head away from the horrible red eyes that looked into his, how the body and look of his navi had changed so much was unreal but true. _I need to get out of here, but I can't destroy the dimensional area from here and I can't get out of the grip from my navi… think! Ideas… _

While Dark Searchman rambled on with his words into Laika's ear, it gave Laika time to think and as long as he stalled time he'd be able to think of something…

_Maybe I could give in… if I do that then I could ask for a little of the dark aura and that way I should only be infected for a short while and I can stall time, destroying the dimensional areas and hope that im back to normal after… No, that's too risky. Maybe I could pretend to pass out… but then he'd probably jump at that advantage and take me somewhere… I could injure him… but he's a strong navi and he predicts all my moves in a millisecond. _

_  
_Lucky for Laika, some boxes had tumbled over and behind them appeared Dark Rockman… angry and very pissed off "Dark Searchman, Regal wants us right now… he's not happy"

"Really? I was having so much fun with my Laika-sama"

"I wish I could have said the same for my Netto"

Laika butted in immediately hearing Netto's name "What have you done to him, where is he!" He screamed.

"Calm down pathetic human, I haven't done anything to Netto… he was certainly tricky tonight, but next time… there's no holding back" He grinned and logged out.

"Well, I must jet, till next time Laika-sama, goodbye" He pecked the teens lips with his cold pale ones and logged out.

Laika fell to the floor in exhaustion "I think now's a good time to go back to bed"

___________________

The two dark navi's reappeared behind Dark Blues who was cowering on the floor; in unison they uttered "Pathetic"

"Beaten by a human? Regal will not be pleased" Dark Rockman uttered

"You're hardly one to talk, Netto practically did the same to you and outsmarted you" Dark Searchman had been filled in on everything that had happened during their journey to find Dark Blues.

Dark Blues stood, laughing slightly that he wasn't the only one beaten by his net op "They've certainly grown to cope without us"

"Still, I am the only one who wasn't beaten" Dark Search applauded himself

"But you certainly didn't capture him either" Dark Rock interrupted

"I was close and you know it, he was trembling in fear"

"I think all of our net ops were…" Dark Blues added.

"Anyway, we need to see Regal, he's been keeping track of us on our first day, and he's not very pleased with what's happened so far" Dark Rock said changing the subject.

The other two nodded and followed Dark Rockman into a link back into the real world.

____________________

Netto was sat on the end of his drive while net police and other services crowded around his house, he was drinking hot chocolate and had a warm blanket wrapped around him.

"Netto-kun" A female voice spoke to him.

"Manabe-san" He looked up at her sympathetic face "What's wrong?"

"We contacted you're parents and they suggested you be taken to sci labs so you have full protection, you should have stayed there in the first place"

Netto placed the empty mug next to him but kept the blanket round his shoulders "No, im fine here, I doubt Dark Rockman would attack twice in one night, he's too weak… I'll be safe here, trust me" he pleaded; he preferred to sleep in his own soft bed than on a couch.

Manabe hesitantly nodded and smiled gently "Okay, if you're so sure… but if anything happens, contact us immediately"

Netto nodded and watched as the services all dispersed, his house had been cleaned and slightly refurbished replacing any broken items.

He walked into his house and closed the door, locking each and every window, closing all the curtains and turning all the lights on, of course he was quite paranoid but it was his choice to remain here.

When he felt comfortable being in his house, he finally went to sleep.

___________________

Enzan had found a way out of the Undernet, he was searching high and low for the sci lab entrance on the net… he wasn't having much luck as he couldn't speak to the navis because they ignored him or screamed and ran off leaving him even more clueless than before.

At least he was safe among the crowds, slightly blending in with the more human of navis.

A lot of luck was coming out of tonight as well as bad luck, Netto's quick thinking and annoying attitude had stirred Dark Rockman's temper so high he ended up destroying the dimensional area, Laika being saved by Dark Rockman telling the navi to give up and leave and Enzan booting his navi in the crotch and the good part was, he'd seen Roll walking towards him, he knew she'd listen.

"Roll, Roll-chan!" He waved at her, when she looked over at him she smiled in surprise.

"Enzan-kun! What on earth are you doing in the net, how did you get here? Is everything okay?"

Enzan shook his head "Fraid not, I need to get to sci labs, my navi is after me"

Roll laughed in hysterics "You're navi is after you? That doesn't sound like Blues at all!"

"No, Roll… he's been infected with the dark aura and so has Rockman and Searchman, their searching for Netto and Laika just as Blues is searching for me, their trying to change us… make us evil, Dark Blues brought me to this world but I managed to escape… but I doubt it's over, I need to get to sci lab for protection"

Roll's mouth was wide in shock, but covered by her light feminine hand "Oh no… Rockman, Okay, I'll get you to sci labs, follow me" Roll walked past him and down where Enzan had come from and he followed right behind her.

When they reached the sci lab entrance to the main computer, some half an hour on, Roll accompanied Enzan to make sure that he definitely was allowed entrance and make sure he met Yuiichiro and everyone else to show what had happened.

She soon after left to return to Meiru, but was told to keep everything secret for the time being and hesitantly she agreed.

And as for Laika, he was fast asleep, on his own in a very dark mansion… but he wasn't bothered, just so he could sleep for a few more hours…

_

* * *

  
__Well, as you could tell, I tried to make each of their encounters different and in different areas etc. **If you'd like to contribute ideas go for it**, but NO constructive criticism, I don't need help in that area._

_I think you all know the pairings by now. Im sure there was something else I was gonna say! _


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Netto was first to awake and too early according to himself. But in actuality he had been woken up by the phone ringing and it had been ringing none stop for the past ten minutes, not once had it stopped.

"Alright, alright im coming" He spoke tiredly as he walked down stairs in a sloppy manner.

When he stood before the phone he noticed the screen was fuzzy, indicating it was a voice only call, but still he didn't hesitate to pick up. "Hello?" He said picking up his manner.

"Good Morning Netto-kun!" The voice sounded awfully cheerful, but very devilish "It's about time you picked up… I thought someone else had gotten to you before me… I was starting to worry"

It didn't take Netto long to realise who it was and he wasn't sure if he was angry at being woken up or that his old navi was teasing him "What do you want… Rockman?" He teased back. Netto listened to the loud growl on the other side, the growl that he was already getting fed up with playing cat and mouse, and to Netto, it seemed like the mouse was winning, he being the mouse. "Oh wait, sorry I know how much you hate being called Rockman… Rockman, but I keep forgetting Rockman, Im sure I'll get it in my head soon…. Uh… D-du-du Rockman" He teased over playfully.

The phone line went silent for a minute or so, Netto didn't hang up and by the sound of it, neither did Dark Rock.

"Netto, unless you don't want your reawakening to be… pleasant I suggest you watch your back today, otherwise you'll be going down hard" Immediately the phone hung up on the other end, the playful banter that it began with ended in a deep threat, something that this new Dark Rockman could keep and something Netto should be awfully worried about, which he was.

"Whoops" Netto said to himself "I didn't mean to tease him that much…"

On the other side of town, Laika was also walking out from his room, receiving a phone call a while ago but never one stopping just like Netto's. At the moment he was hoping it was Enzan or Netto, or even scilab shedding some light after last night, but when he picked up… he wasn't too happy to hear the voice of his ex-navi.

"Well, Good-morning Laika-sama, nice to speak to you again… especially after last nights fiasco"

"You again…" Laika spoke sourly "What do you want" He asked.

"Oh the usual… just calling to let you know about watching your back today, never know what might happen… when someone might strike"

"I know what you're trying to imply and let me tell you, you don't scare or threaten me in anyway, you'll be back to normal soon"

"I highly doubt that" And with that Dark Searchman hung up leaving no evidence to trace back the call.

"Damn it" he slammed the phone back on the handset with a hard smash "Stupid navi's" He looked back at the phone and knew the exact person to call now. He picked up the phone and started dialling Netto's number.

It was a while but Netto did pick up and rather rudely "You just don't know when to stop do you… Rockman!"

"Netto… it's me Laika, I take it you've gotten a phone call too?"

"Oh… sorry Laika… and yes, ive had a pretty stressful night and it became worse when I accidentally teased Rockman a little too much and now he's threatened me… told me to watch my back today"

"Yeah, ive gotten a similar phone call today from Searchman, told me the same thing… except I wasn't stupid enough to provoke him like you… you're definitely dead today"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, anyway… what's up?"

"Im heading over to scilab are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, sure I'll meet you there in a bit"

"Wait… do you have any idea what so ever where Enzan is?"

"What? Aren't you staying at his house?"

"Yeah I am… but he's not here, I think the only possibility was kidnapping and by his navi"

"Well, we'll try and find him when we get to scilabs, how about that?"

"Sure, I'll see you there" And with that Laika hung up making his way towards the door because he had already thought about getting ready, Netto on the other hand was still in his pyjamas, moping around the house.

_____________________

At scilab, Enzan awoke quite groggily, surprised firstly as he looked around he was no longer in the net, but lying down on a sofa in scilab and at the same time Dr. Hikari walked in, carrying a cup of coffee and preparing to hand it to him.

"Here Enzan-sama, you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah… ugh how did I even get back into the real world?"

"Not sure, whatever it was that got you into the net must have worn off when you passed out in the scilabs mainframe last night, so you've woken up here"

Enzan nodded in agreement, taking a few sips of the coffee and sitting up as he no longer felt the need to sleep or to remain rude and lie down.

"Do you have any information on Netto and Laika, any at all?" He asked, sounding slightly desperate.

Enzan stood up, trying to get his head together around last night "Im not sure, but im guessing they both came into contact with both of their navi's just as I did last night, depending if they their still good or not is completely unknown to me, sorry Dr."

"No, it's alright, anyway ive got to return to my work… be safe" He added walking out of the door and leaving Enzan in peace.

Enzan sighed heavily sitting back down on the couch thinking long and hard about Blues… he was still quite bent up about the sacrifice even though it was only yesterday that it happened, it felt like it had been forever since he was taken away from him. He'd never admit how he really felt about loosing Blues to the others; he didn't want his hard exterior to be seen weak to the others.

"I expect Netto and Laika should be coming over soon… if they even managed to get away from their navi's" He said to himself, finishing the last of his coffee, in all honesty he thought last night was just luck… next time, he could be in for it.

_________________________

Netto was skating quite happily on his way to scilabs, he knew that being among heavy crowds would mean less chance of being attacked by his new enemy, but even if he did decide to attack that would mean putting everyone else around him at risk. Well… Netto just hoped that this journey to scilabs would be a nice one.

Netto, as he skated by a shop caught a glance of something quite disturbing, he stopped for a moment and skated back to check the shop window.

"I swear…" He looked in at the window, it was a shop full of mirrors _I swear I just saw Rockman… the real Rockman just then! _He thought to himself… "Okay… im definitely loosing it" He carried on skating… trying not to let it get to him.

He carried on skating a little more, upon glancing at a local Electronics store, each and every TV had Dark Rockman on it, the only thing is… nobody apart from Netto seemed to notice him, he stopped completely to look at all the TV's, unsure whether to be amazed or horrified. "D-du Dark Rockman?" He spoke barley audible to himself.

"It's about time you started calling me by my real name" That time when Dark Rockman spoke, it felt to Netto that he was the only one who could hear it and every other sound was muted to his ears… it felt amazing… but so unreal.

Netto snapped out of the trance and then everything was back to normal, Dark Rockman was gone and the TV's were mostly news stations, Netto stood in the middle of the sidewalk, completely gormless and shocked.

Before he completely lost it he started skating again and as fast as he could towards scilabs, he was clearly hallucinating from all the stress and worry Dark Rockman was putting on him.

_I swear, by the end of today… Im going to be completely insane. _

Laika's journey wasn't as bad as Netto's he was handling the stress well; he was being taken to scilabs by one of Enzan's chauffer's so he was a lot safer.

Laika was the first to arrive at scilabs; he went up to the top floor to find Enzan as he'd been told that's where he was and Dr. Hikari.

He opened the door slowly, finding Enzan sat on the sofa, which when he heard the opening of the door looked up and smiled.

"Laika!" Enzan cried, getting up from the sofa and walking over to greet his friend "Im glad you're safe"

"Yeah me too… what on earth happened last night? You went missing and the house was… invaded"

"Invaded? By who?"

"My ex-navi… I tried looking for you but I couldn't get anything, I had bigger problems" Laika added sitting down on the couch.

"Well I had a problem of my own, I was kidnapped and taken onto the internet and attacked by my navi… it was stressful enough"

Netto was next to arrive and none too soon, when he opened door he was out of breath from skating so fast "Hay guys…" Enzan and Laika hurried over to him to help him in.

"You look terrible…" Enzan added

"Thanks… really thanks, I just needed that… you've made my day –"

"Okay… okay… I get it Netto… sorry"

"What happened?" Laika added changing the subject.

"Well, I was cornered off at my house last night, I was violated, almost tortured, this morning I received a threat via phone call-"

He was interrupted "Because you provoked it" Laika added

"And on my way here I was seeing things"

"Seeing things?" Enzan interrupted

"Yeah, I thought I saw the real Rockman in a mirror and then I saw millions of Dark Rockman's on TV's and only I could see him and hear him… Ive had a terrible night" He sighed heavily sitting down.

"You say he violated you… tortured you, how? I mean… even I didn't experience anything that bad" Enzan said changing the subject.

"Nor did I" Laika added.

"I think they can get the toxin into us in more ways than one"

"How so?"

"Well, last night Dark Rockman kissed me and tried to pry open my mouth, I think he was trying to get that dark aura in one way or another and to him it seems that's his preferred method, so for future reference I know that's how he's going to try and get it in me"

Laika and Enzan looked at each other suspiciously.

After some long awkward silence the building began to shake and pretty violently.

"Is it an earthquake?" Netto shouted

"If anything scilab would know about it!" Enzan added. The building stopped shaking but the lights were failing and fast, they could barely see each other.

"We need to get everyone else out of the building-"Netto shouted and just after his father burst in the room, grabbing hold of Netto's elbow and pulling him towards the door.

"Come on Netto, we need to get out of here, the buildings under attack from masses of virus's and it's rupturing the system so we've had to shut it all down!"

"Wait… Im not leaving, not yet until I find out whom or what's causing this"

"No… Netto! You don't have your navi anymore, so don't try and be the hero…"

Netto thought for a moment, looking back at the others, they were willing to stay behind and find out what was happening and just by their nods, Netto knew they were backing him. "No sorry dad, Im not leaving here until I find out what's happening you get everyone else out and we'll try and get rid of the viruses, presides... if it is our navis… then we should be stopping them… I want to help Rockman, their after us, not you… please go!"

"Okay Netto… but be careful" His dad warned him and then he ran out of the room, helping as many people as he possibly could.

"Okay… what should we do now?" Netto asked turning to the other two.

"Find the source… as soon as everyone apart from us is out of the building the navis… if it is them then they will probably set up a dimensional area any time soon, so we should probably hurry up and find out a solution on how we can save them"

"Will that be even possible?" Laika interrupted.

"We'll have to try; it's all we've got"

The three exited the room out into the corridor that was dark and for some reason very cold. They all stayed close together as the lights and all electricity completely shut off, the only light came through the shattered windows of the building.

There were several noises, like footsteps, the boys even started to become nervous of each other. "These guys just don't give up do they?" Netto added.

"They've only given us a few hours break" Enzan added.

"And now there back for more" Laika finished.

"What should we do?" They all looked at each other, for some reason… Enzan got the strange feeling that Netto was already under control and pretending to be good, since he said that Dark Rockman tried to pry open his mouth via kissing, then he saw him a lot this morning… it just didn't seem to add up to him. Netto could have been helping Searchman and Blues get to their net ops now.

"This is a trap… isn't it Netto?" Enzan asked, becoming less concerned about his safety and more about the truth.

"Well of course it's a trap, that's why I suggest we hurry up and decide on what were doing… were sitting ducks out here"

"Your just trying to buy time aren't you though? You and you're evil navi" He persisted.

"What are you talking about…" he paused "Are you suggesting I set all this up?!" He cried.

"Im suggesting exactly that and that Dark Rockman has already gotten to you… I mean you are susceptible to pleasure and thrill, Im sure that kiss was tempting just enough to make you fall head over heels for Dark Rockman, you caved in and took in the dark aura and now you're posing to be good just so you can get me and Laika to fall for it"

"What?!" Netto shouted "How could you even say that?!" He shouted even louder "Forget this, your on your own" Netto stormed off from the two of them, leaving them a little worried that they might have been wrong.

"Enzan… where on earth did that come from, are you even sure he's under Dark Rockman's control? I mean… he would have showed some signs… I mean come on its Netto!"

"I know but he would be a hell of a lot smarter from than what he used to be… he would of found some way to overcome it"

"True… so what should we do now, follow or find a way out?" Laika added changing the subject.

"If we follow we could get into deep trouble, but if I can find a computer then I may be able to find out what's going on inside the computer"

"But scilab shut all the computers down, we'd need the access codes to reboot them up again and it would take a long time to do so… we better just work on getting out of here and along the way look for any people who might be trapped" Laika suggested, Enzan not wanting to leave so soon agreed anyway and followed Laika down the corridor.

_____________________

Netto was further on than the other two, checking rooms for people who may have become trapped during the shake, but so far he was lucky not to find anyone so he would not endanger the lives of others.

"Hello? Helloooo?" He let it echo throughout the entire corridor. "I guess no ones home" He joked to himself, he looked around again and continued walking, somehow he didn't feel that scared anymore, in fact coming into contact with Dark Rockman might actually make him feel better after hearing Enzan's conclusion.

"Im home Netto-kun" a voice charmed out of nowhere, the voice was definitely Dark Rockman's, it was soft but had a hint of evil to it, which was possible.

"Good morning Rockman" Netto joked, stopping to look up towards the ceiling where the voice emulated from.

But out of nowhere, Netto was forced back against the wall, his hands held tight to it by Dark Rockman's. "It certainly is a good morning Netto-kun"

"I didn't expect you to show yourself till at least a lot later"

"Well… After what you kept calling me, I felt the need to make my appearance sooner… and at such a good time, guess there's no point being the good guy after all if the current good guys already think your bad…"

"Just because they said that doesn't mean they hate me… they were just paranoid and didn't know what to do, they were thinking the impossible"

"I know for a fact you handling pleasure is impossible… I know that from past experiences"

"Past experiences? You mean… from what Rockman remembers?"

"If only I could delete every memory of everything else apart from all the memories of you… that would be heaven"

"Id rather die than see you fantasize over me… I'll take death any day without Rockman being around…" He shifted his eyes away.

"Why on earth do you have to keep bringing that failure up? He obviously couldn't make you happy… so let me make you happy in every way possible… how does that sound?"

"Like… a really bad idea"

"Your choice, but your missing out Netto…" Dark Rockman leaned in closer to his ear to whisper something "In case you haven't realised, you're in a bad position to refuse or argue with me… I could just kidnap you right now and it would be all over… but that wouldn't be fun and Regal wouldn't like that kind of bother…"

Netto rolled his eyes moving his ear away from Dark Rockman's lips "It doesn't bother me, one way or another you'll be back to Rockman… you can't be like this forever and I won't let you" Netto put on a brave face, ignoring the fact that anything he wouldn't want to happen could happen.

"Netto-kun, you're so compassionate… but very stupid"

Netto opened his mouth to say something in return but found his mouth sealed by Dark Rockman who was putting in a lot of effort to stop Netto from wriggling out of the cold, evil kiss. Dark Rockman was breathing in lots and lots of dark aura air and at the same time prying Netto's mouth open and trying to keep it open while he transferred more dark energy.

Netto squirmed and tried to break free, he even bit Dark Rockman's tongue but it did not stop him from continuing the transfer.

Netto could almost see himself yawning in his mind, the dark energy made him sleepy more than school did, just like last time when he was trapped in the tube with Rockman, the energy was alluring and made him sleepy.

Dark Rockman, definitely knowing he had given Netto enough broke off but held his ground "I could so tell you enjoyed that… you were relaxing into it, weren't you Netto?" Dark Rockman smirked, licking his lips evilly so he could taste Netto once again, but not actually having to kiss him.

Netto couldn't concentrate on one thing at a time, his head was swaying from side to side and his eyes were half lidded in a little pleasure "Wh-at did you do?" He uttered out.

"You've got to be serious… Sometimes I even wonder how Rockman was stuck with someone like you… But then again… there's plenty about you that any one could fall for" He smirked "All ive done is given you a healthy dose of dark aura, however I want you to enjoy the last day or so of your old life, so the dark aura over the day will slowly control you, change you, remake you… and then you'll be powerless to do anything but come crawling back to me… how does that sound?"

Netto tried to snap out of it but couldn't help but feel sleepy "What are you saying Dark Rockman?"

Dark Rockman tutted "What im saying… Netto-kun is that in about 24 hours… you'll be as dark as me… except we'll have to call you something like Dark Netto…" He smirked and gave Netto one last kiss on the lips "Oh and one last thing… don't try and escape the dark aura, it won't work… over the day it slowly spread through your body and latch onto your vitals and completely change you, no one will be able to help you… except me" Dark Rockman laughed mercilessly leaving Netto wide eyed and trembling in fear.

Netto wasn't sure what to do next… but he certainly couldn't see any way out of this situation. He shook of the tiredness and for some reason felt fine but he knew deep down that the dark aura was spreading through his body and he had just a day left of sanity.

"I need to find Enzan and Laika before it happens to them too"

* * *

_I know, a real crap time to have a cliff-hanger, but it makes you want to read it more! Well it does for me. X) And don't worry, you'll find out what happens to Enzan, Laika and Netto in the chapter to come ;) -- Sorry if there are a few mistakes, too lazy to re-read over it today x)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating in a while… I'll try and make it up to you faithful readers ;)_

_

* * *

  
"Well Regal, I want my reward… I've finally transplanted the virus (dark aura) and it was hard work too… that boy just doesn't give up"_

_"You should know, he was your net op once, that's why it's imperative he stick with you… you'll make a fine pair when battling together as you have done for a while now"_

_Dark Rockman nodded "I know, it shouldn't be long… slowly… today he'll start to see the dark aura surface and he won't even realise how horrible he'll be towards his loved ones"_

_"How cruel…" Regal added "I suppose you're giving him a taste of evil before he become's one with it?"_

_"That's the plan… try before you buy as they say"_

_"I'm pleased Dark Rockman… but you're reward is Netto, you'll be in charge this time round though… you have more power, but may I remind you that it's not over yet, he can still easily break away from the aura if you leave him long enough"_

_Dark Rockman quietened to think "I know"_

_"If you want Netto… to be among pure darkness forever, then you're going to have to put in a lot more than that amount, understand?"_

_The navi nodded slowly and then disappeared._

_

* * *

_

Netto slowly awoke from his slumber, he groaned slightly as he felt rubble crumble beneath him from his weight and stick into his back. He slowly sat up and his head suddenly felt clouded, why couldn't he remember what just happened? Everything before that was as clear as day… but when Dark Rockman suddenly trapped him against the wall… it's all blank.

_Stupid Dark Rockman_, He cursed his own ex-navi.

Although he could remember one thing, of course it was one thing he couldn't forget.

_'In about twenty four hours, you'll be as dark as me… except we'll have to call you something like Dark Netto'_

Netto wasn't stupid enough to realise what that now mean't, except he'd slept through half the morning, so it was more like he had twenty hours left.

He pressed his hands to the wall behind him and slowly staggered to his feet, brushing off any remaining dust and rubble that had collected whilst he slept, the building looked like it had become much more unstable, so he rushed quickly to safety which was outside and that's where he hoped he'd find Enzan and Laika.

Once he was finally outside, there was a mass of people from Sci lab all surrounding the building, it'd probably take all day to find them at this rate and he doubted calling out would do much good either, the shouting and screaming was painful to the sensitive ears.

However, Enzan and Laika had been lucky, they were stood right in the line of view of Netto and quickly rushed over to help him out and to apologise for earlier.

"Netto, Netto!" Enzan called out

Netto looked around to point out the source of the voice and found the two running towards him; thank god they were still here "Guys!" He called back...

"Netto… what happened? You look… different" Enzan asked

He looked himself up and down and replied "Well, I don't feel any different" Was it just him or did his voice seem meaner?

"And what's this thing on you're neck, it looks like Rockman's old crest" Laika added, unfortunately Netto couldn't see it that well since it was at the bottom of his neck, but it was the crest, bright yellow and blue that his navi used to harbour.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice it come up…"

"What exactly happened?" Enzan asked

"In less than twenty hours, I'll be Dark Netto" They should have laughed at such a remark but Enzan and Laika firstly looked at each other, mostly in confusion and somewhat in shock.

"Wait, so did you lie to us before or did it just happen when you ran off?" Enzan added.

"I was pinned against the wall and forcefully kissed, do you believe me when I say that? Or do you still think it could have happened to me last night?" He replied harshly, certainly surprising to the other two.

"Netto, we're not saying we don't believe you" Laika implied "It's just that, we don't even know what to believe anymore after everything that's happened these past few days"

"No matter how much I tried to fight the feeling of the dark aura slowly consuming my body I still succumb to the immense warmth it provides, after he'd finished, he just left me and I passed out"

The two exchanged glances once again and uttered nothing, could they still think he's been under the influence since last night?! "What's with these shifty looks?!" He shouted

"Netto…" Enzan added

"Oh it doesn't matter, I'm going to find someone who will believe" He turned on his heels and walked into the large crowds of scientists from Sci Labs.

"Um… Enzan?"

"What?"

"Did you notice that mark on his neck turn slightly purple?"

"We forgot to apologise too"

They could tell the dark aura was setting in, it wasn't like Netto to get wound up so easily and say words harshly, even shouting was out of his league most of the time… so they stuck with the fact that Netto had been under the influence since last night.

**_

* * *

_**

After searching through the immense crowd for a few minutes, Netto finally spotted his father sat with a few of his co-workers, he seemed rather distressed, most probably because he had to leave his son to find out what was going on, worst choice a father could ever make.

"Hay Dad" Netto said as he stood accurately in front of his father, smiling.

"Netto!" He cheered, leaning across to hug his son dear-fully before pulling away as to not embarrass him.

"Dad… I need to talk you" He looked at the other co-works shuffle slightly inward "Alone" He added and the rest all shuffled away.

"What is it son?" He asked, seeming slightly hesitant.

"Well… you're not going to like this… but I have approximately less than twenty hours left before I'm completely consumed by the dark aura inside me" He rushed.

"Pardon?!" He almost chocked on his own breath. "What on earth happened?!"

"Dark Rockman happened" He said "He appeared out of now-where and trapped me and managed to inset a certain amount of dark aura into my system" He finished, turning slightly purple himself, at least he didn't need to tell his father that his own ex-navi brutally kissed him to do so….

"Are you sure he did this? Maybe you were seeing it all"

"I don't think so Dad" He turned his neck and showed him the strange mark Enzan and Laika had been talking about "I think he gave me this mark because I've never seen it before and neither had they, not before the attack anyway"

"Are them too okay, did it happen to them?"

"No… their fine, but when we were inside the building discussing what to do next, they already thought I'd been under the influence of the dark aura and it caused me to run off and that's what made me vulnerable to an attack from him"

His father took deep breaths before standing up and making his way slowly back over to Sci labs.

"Dad…" No reply… "Dad!" He waited a second to continue "Where are you going?!" He shouted and sooner followed in his steps, trying to keep up with his fathers fast pace.

"I'm going to create an anti-dote, we don't have much time left and there's no way in hell im letting my son be changed by my own creation that I let become so easily manipulated by evil"

"Bu-but Dad, they won't allow you to go in yet… just take it easy!" He cried, but his father continued pushing past the large crowds, why hadn't they just gone home or something yet?

But alas, the Net-police standing diligently at the door would not allow him entry; they pushed him away and told him that it was unsafe and that nobody would be allowed entry today and maybe not tomorrow. The result caused his father to break down into sobs and say "Son, please… please" He begged "Don't be so easily pressured by the virus, if you do then you'll become consumed by it, I don't think I'll be able to help you but please just hold on for as long as you can okay?" He said, hugging his son one last time and running off to work on the anti-dote some place else.

Netto decided that after today's events, more sleep was in order, so he went home.

**_

* * *

_**

Laika and Enzan, who had previously been helping out people evacuate the building, were now walking back to Enzan's mansion, silently.

Neither had much to talk about, they rarely even got along well.

Well that was until Laika decided he needed to relax…

"Listen, Enzan… after today I'm just going to go down to the swim baths, I'll catch up with you later" He said.

"Alright Laika" Enzan walked ahead while Laika turned left towards the large swim baths on the edge of Akihara.

A few minutes later, when he'd arrived, changed and walked out onto the pool side, it was a sheer shock when the pool was empty… certainly ready to be swam in, but.. So empty, it was usually roaring with crowds, maybe the whole Sci lab earthquake came as a shock to a lot of people and they all went to see what the commotion was.

He firstly dipped his tip toes in, testing the pool water, before taking a few steps back and diving in, head first and gliding through the water surface gently and ducking into the water, swimming down to the other end with great speed.

Whilst Laika was underwater, little did he know a large dimensional area surrounded the swim baths and Dark Searchman, appearing with a smirk curving his lips, locked every door into the main pool and made sure nobody was able to see or hear what was going to happen, but only if Laika caused some commotion… which he doubted, he was going to try the 'sneaky' approach today.

He vanished for a second whilst Laika surfaced for air and relaxed at the pool edge, he sighed in harmony and hummed in the gentle waves that he had created from swimming so powerfully.

"Today has just been too much" He mumbled to himself, he couldn't believe how it was already getting onto night time, he worried for his friend, for Netto… what was going to happen to him?

More importantly, this was almost the perfect opportunity for Dark Searchman to appear, he was alone, completely surrounded by water, which meant he wouldn't be able to get away easily if his navi entered the pool and there was certainly no way anyone would be able to hear him if he called out…

_Stop being paranoid_ he told himself _Your a wuss… you can't even swim by yourself without getting scared?!_ Mocking himself was the only way around these difficult situations.

He ducked his head into the water to wash away the paranoia and that was his biggest mistake, Dark Searchman filled the large hall with tones and tones of clear dark aura gas that he'd modified earlier, the next time he surfaced, he'd be Dark Laika from then on, he wouldn't be able to smell the gas or see it… he was completely at Dark Searchman's mercy and he wouldn't even know.

He filled the hall with enough gas to even sort two people out and then he disappeared into the shadows, watching… waiting.

Laika resurfaced… finally and he took deep breaths from the air which pleased Dark Searchman to see.

Laika enjoyed the fresh air… it somewhat seemed purer to him for some reason, he couldn't tell at all that it was dark aura gas and he didn't realise that every second he breathed, more and more virus cells were latching onto his brain and changing him, for the worse, it was doing vital damage to his body, but Dark Searchman had to do what he was told to do… he knew he could just help him when they cross-fused, the dark aura acted like a link, their bodies would be twinned together so long as they used the same kind of aura.

By the second, Laika became sleepier, as Netto had… he thought it was strange how he was randomly becoming sleepy, he was almost passing out from tiredness, or maybe he was still being paranoid.

But it was too late to do anything, he fully passed out and sunk into the water, Dark Searchman was quick on his feat and re-appeared in the human world, pulling him out of the water and carrying him bridal style back onto the net.

_Two down, one to go_

**_

* * *

_**Who'd have thought Laika would be next? It was actually rather difficult to decide... Everyone would expect him to be last because he appears strong or something… Iuno, anyways reviews please? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Again, it has been a while… but I have some good surprises in store :P

* * *

Enzan had been home now for a good three or four hours, he was happily sat downstairs in his large mansion watching TV on his own… he didn't mind since he was used to it by now and he also believed that he was safe from any 'navi' activity, his house was being extra guarded tonight since he was on his own and still waiting for Laika's return.

But he had to admit, he really did miss the company of Blues on his shoulder, watching TV with him… he never realized until about a year ago how much he actually needed Blues in his life, they needed each other because they were a team, one couldn't function fully without the other.

While Enzan was trapped in his thoughts about his now evil navi, the phone started ringing and it was a few moments later before he realized that annoying ringing sound was actually from his phone and not from the TV.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Enzan-kun, it's Kifune"

"Oh, Hello Chief, what's wrong?" Enzan replied, seeming surprised that he had called and at this time… it was nearly eleven at night.

"Is Laika-sama staying at your house tonight?"

"Yes, he is…"

"May I speak with him?"

"He's not here at the moment… he went swimming a couple of hours ago but he hasn't returned yet"

"Something seems funny… I know Laika loves swimming, but he would never go for any longer than an hour"

Enzan at this point was already up on his feet, ready to bolt out the door when Kifune gave the word for him to investigate.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then he should've been back here by now"

"I think our best bet is to go investigate the swimming baths he went to, it was the central one wasn't it?"

"No, he said something about it being towards the far west of Akihara"

"Right, you best get over there as quick as you can, I'll call for back-up"

"What about Netto?"

"He's had a long day, we'll leave him to get some rest"

_I wonder if Kifune knows that Netto is now under the influence of the dark aura? Should I tell him…? Wait, If I do... he might put Netto somewhere secure... probably prison… which will cause more trouble for us if Dark Rockman comes to get him back… best leave it. _"Right, I'll set off right away, I'll see you there" At that, Enzan had already hung up the phone and was out the door, jumping into his chauffer driven car and on his way to the swim baths.

"Driver, please be your quickest today… this is an emergency"

* * *

Netto was by now long asleep, he was home alone again since his father was busy helping the reconstruction of the labs and his mother had gone to stay with relatives since she knew Netto and her husband needed some room after everything that had happened.

Netto was stirring in his bed, feeling somewhat strange; his stomach was churning, his head was spinning, he felt like he was going crazy in his sleep… it must have been the dark aura messing with his mind.

Netto bolted up in his bed like he had just woken up from a bad nightmare… sweat was running down his face and his hair was matted to his head… thing is, when he looked up ahead of him, next to his bed stood a dark figure, bright red eyes illuminating the dark space surrounding it… _Oh shit… _Netto thought… this was the nightmare, and he was trapped.

Because he had been given a sufficient amount of dark aura, he couldn't even move away… he didn't even look scared any more… he even felt some excitement, a little cunning and somewhat evil, but deep inside he was screaming… screaming out for help, screaming out for Rockman to be back by his side protecting him as he always did… but this was the harsh side of reality, where things weren't always a happy ending and things would go wrong, this was one of them.

Netto realized then, that there navi's had made a terrible mistake… they may have thought they were just protecting their operators, friends, maybe even more… but on the other hand, they should've known what was going to happen… wouldn't it have been better to let the humans get infected instead? Netto knew that from past experiences from humans becoming infected with the dark aura that it would wear off and leave no damage to the actual humans mental or physical structure, however navi's were much more complex and would suffer greatly afterwards if they ever returned normal again.

"Time to go, Netto-kun" the figure stood out from the shadows, revealing every bit of himself in the light seeping through the curtains. A slender, but muscular body stood beside his bed… not even worried that Netto might try and make a break for it… but how could he? Dark Rockman knew that Netto was under his control, well for the time being until they made it back to the hideout. All Dark Rockman could do was watch and smirk as his Netto did as he was told, complying with every command.

Netto could only nod in agreement… he didn't even have a clue why he was nodding, he didn't want to go… but he couldn't disagree with him, he felt like he was under his navi's control, although this was just his thought… he didn't really know that he actually was.

"Good" Dark Rockman smirked evilly as he watched Netto climb out of his bed and stand very close to him when he was up on his feet "Give me your hand" Netto put out his hand and let Dark Rockman take it in his own.

"Finally, you're all mine" At that, the dimensional area disappeared and so did the two of them, all the while Netto was screaming in his mind… still hoping that someone would come and save him and that this wasn't the nightmare he had woken up to… but maybe at this point he couldn't be saved, maybe he was meant be evil like this was his and Rockman's fate… maybe he wasn't meant to be a hero or anything else… but what he couldn't grasp was that if he slowly turned into a navi, he'd never be human ever again… he thought this because originally the dark chips were only designed for navi's and the dark aura was re-designed so that it would better affect humans, so obviously the dark aura would still affect navi's just the same as the dark chips would.

And so began Netto's new life of evil, hate and rage.

* * *

Enzan finally arrived at the swimming baths about ten or fifteen minutes later, much quicker than walking, as he arrived the rest of the net savors were scattered around the outside of the building, Kifune had yet to send people inside, he was intentionally waiting for Enzan because he would be a very helpful hand in the search for Laika, as well as him being very good friends with the lad from Sharo… even if a lot of their time together was just quietness.

"Kifune, sorry for taking so long" Enzan added stepping out of his car and making his way over to the man who was looking over the building with visual eyes.

"That's alright, but I think we've spent long enough standing around, let's take a look inside" He said motioning Enzan to lead the way.

As Enzan was first in he noticed that it was pretty empty, he knew it was late but the baths were always open at this time for people who preferred to swim at night and that was usually pretty popular... but it was just empty, there wasn't even any staff around, something was definitely up.

"Notice anything yet Enzan?" Kifune asked who was right behind the younger boy.

"Nothing seems right, something has definitely happened and I know that from just looking"

As they made their way over to the main pool, they had to walk through automatic doors and Enzan was immediate to react to the strong, tasteful smell that lurked in the air, one he was definitely familiar with, he brought himself to a stop and held his arms out to the side, motioning everyone else to stop behind him… once he realized everyone was in danger, he turned and started pushing everyone back through the doors.

"Everyone!" He cried "Get back, it's not safe" He said again and since everybody knew Enzan to be serious they immediately complied and moved behind the sliding doors, Enzan tightly shut them after he was through and took a few deep breaths of what he considered 'pure air'

"Enzan-kun, what was all that about?" Kifune asked, shaking lightly from the shock.

"You may not have noticed but there is an odd smell to that room and I think I know what it is" The rest of the group looked at him quizzically, hoping that he would continue with his explanation of sorts "I recognized it from when we were kidnapped by Regal, he tried to use that same smell on us, it's the dark aura, it was re-invented by Regal himself so it would be more affective on humans as well as navis, except the smell was tainted with other things so that it would make us fall for the smell more"

"So do you think that Laika has inhaled some of it" Kifune asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"My guess is that he's inhaled a dangerous amount, each time he came out of the water to take in air he would have breathed in a hell of a lot, as well as that I bet his navi Dark Searchman was behind all this"

"How have you been able to figure all this out? A day ago we could barely get our heads around the whole situation, especially with the dark aura… that's still a mystery to me"

"It all started fitting into place a few hours ago when I was at home… but enough of that, we have to see if Laika is still anywhere in the centre… even though it's probably going to be pointless, it'll be good to gather some clues about his disappearance"

"To continue the search we are going to need some gas masks, otherwise the smell will be too powerful to resist" Kifune said to the rest of the group who then ran back outside to the vans and cars to grip the supplies and bring them back in.

Enzan and Kifune were supplied with gas masks first and they were straight in through the doors, poking around the large room in which the main pool was placed in the middle… the dark aura wasn't visible of course, it blended in like oxygen and it wasn't very distinctive unless you had smelt it before… which was strange really because Laika must have known it to be the dark aura by the smell, so something must have been different about it before they arrived.

"I'm going to take a look around the changing rooms; you better get the swimmers into the pool to look for clues or anywhere else in the centre"

"Do you not require help… I do think it would be best you take someone with you just in case something happens"

"I'll be fine on my own, I tend to work better that way too" With that Enzan proceeded over to the changing rooms leaving a worried Kifune behind…

Enzan was over to the changing rooms in a flash, in case Laika had somehow gotten himself locked in the toilets or something, not that something like that would stop him but you could never be too sure unless you had seen it for yourself.

"Laika?" Enzan called out "Laikaaa" He called out again, but still he received no reply, however it didn't stop him from carrying on his search, eager as ever to solve the puzzle, but his search was drawing up blanks, the bit of hope he had had before he entered to pool was now dashing away slowly, even more so when he spotted Laika's clothes in a neat pile in an open locker… this was definitely not a good sign. His best bet was to see how long they had actually been there, so since his clothes were folded over very neatly there were bound to be creases in the material because of how they were placed. So he took out a piece of clothing which looked like his shirt and let it unravel, indeed creases lined it where it had been folded, they had certainly been there for much longer than an hour, Enzan was even beginning to think that he had been kidnapped a few minutes of being in the pool… that was the likely option.

Enzan took the clothes out of the locker and anything else the teen had left behind and walked out of the changing room, giving one last glance to check and make sure he hadn't missed anything out before making his way back over to the group.

As he arrived, he noticed that Kifune was now on the phone to somehow as well as watching several divers look around under water while another group was searching around the centre for any of the staff or even Laika, but by now Enzan expected everyone to know that there was no hope, especially since Kifune looked over when he noticed Enzan stood at his side holding all of Laika's clothes.

"We'll be over as quick as we can, Hikari-san" Kifune put his phone back into his pocket and looked over at Enzan who was stern faced but yet seemed a little depressed and saddened.

"This was all that was in the changing room, if Laika has been kidnapped then he has been gone for much longer than an hour" Enzan explained…

"We have even more bad news Enzan"

"What is it?"

"Netto's gone"

"What?" Enzan exclaimed almost losing his grip on the clothes and getting the feeling to grab onto Kifune's suit and shake him mercilessly, shouting 'seriously!' but of course, he was still sane.

"That was his father on the phone who had gone home to take a break from work, he said he went to make sure Netto was okay but when he looked he was gone, the bed sheets chucked to the side, his clothes sprawled all over the floor and not a soul in sight"

Enzan could barley hold his ground, now two of his goodest friends had been kidnapped by their evil navi's, or so he believed anyway and now he was the last one, yet to be kidnapped… but he could feel that moment approaching even more rapidly than he wanted, he even felt scared for the first time in his life.

After some momentary silence the rest of the group returned with a few of the pools staff members who seemed pretty shaken up, tired and a little weary… the net savors had been quick to cover their faces with gas masks to stop them from inhaling the intoxicating gas surrounding the pool.

"Sir, we found this lot tied up in the staff room" One of the net police added, comforting one of the women out of the staff members among them.

"I see, do they have any information for us?"

"We already asked them some questions, Laika did come swimming but about four or five hours ago and the one who did this to them was definitely Dark Searchman"

"How do they know?"

"One of them knew what the navi looked like and explained him in great detail, we could tell it was him just by their first sentence"

"Right" Kifune nodded "You and a few others take these people home and get them settled, since we have a good knowledge of what has happened here we're going to the Hikari household, it seems now that Netto has gone missing" Kifune added "Make sure this pool is quarantined until the air has been fully purified by the hazardous gas cleaners, I'll send them over straight away" Kifune said making his way out of the pool with Enzan following shortly behind, feeling ever more so worried…

_Laika and Netto are gone… but what will happen to Enzan?_

* * *

Mwahaha, moving this story on much further now… I am quite proud of the development though ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Enzan was on his way over to Netto's house, his head spun with worry as he sat in the back seat of his car. Following behind in another car was Kifune who had decided to take a separate one to give Enzan some time alone, learning that both of his closest friends had most likely been taken by their navi's was quite stressful and even more worrying that he would be next and that no one would be able to save him or the other two.

Over the past few months himself, Netto and Laika had been together he had slowly learned to respect and trust either of them, he'd opened up more and even appeared much happier and kinder, mainly because of Netto but it was an obvious thing, Laika had even caught onto that too.

He remained looking out the window for the whole journey, deciding what would be best for him. He knew that wherever he went, Dark Blues would follow until he accomplished his mission, Enzan wasn't safe anywhere, even with other people, that wouldn't stop a navi from abducting him. What he dared not think about was what would happen when he would finally be kidnapped, turned evil against his will and then came back with Netto and Laika, destroying everything in plain sight, friends, family and people around the city would suffer. They were already pretty strong when they were good, imagine them evil.

Enzan zoned back out of his thoughts and decided to look as calm as possible, he didn't want to seem scared or frightened about the impending threat heading for him. No, he needed to remain positive and keep that ounce of hope that somehow everything will work out. After taking some steady breaths he allowed his chauffer to stop the car before climbing out slowly, even though he pretty much wanted to rush in and see if what Yuichiro had been saying was true.

He waited for Kifune to catch up before they both slowly paced over to the house, which seemed completely spotless. There were no obvious signs of a fight and everything seemed calm.

Kifune lightly knocked on the door a couple of times and listened as the footsteps on the other side drew closer. Yuichiro answered the door, he was quiet and heavily depressed about losing Netto, he even blamed himself for not being able to save him in time.

"Come in" Yuichiro spoke sorrowfully. When Enzan and Kifune were making themselves comfortable in the living room, Yuichiro shut the door and took a seat across from them "I'm sorry for making you travel so far at this time of the night, but I didn't know what else to do"

"It's okay, just tell us what happened, Dr Hikari" Kifune replied.

"Well, I came home about half an hour ago, I needed a break from all the work and effort we've been putting into the re-construction of SciLabs, I expected Netto to at least be in bed or thinking of a way to relinquish the dark aura that was slowly festering in his insides. But when I went upstairs to check on him he was gone, his covers had been placed aside and the clothes he had been wearing were scattered on the floor" He explained, almost tearfully "I should've helped him when he told me about what had happened, but I couldn't access the lab… I'm such a useless father"

"Don't say that, I'm sure Netto didn't think that you were, at least he knew you tried" Enzan rebutted.

"Netto told me that you thought he had been under the dark aura influence since last night" Yuichiro asked, almost pointing fingers like it was his fault, "Netto had said that because of you and Laika he had become enraged and ran off in the building, leaving him defenseless and paranoid"

"Well, we did think so but we did have a few doubts, like…" he paused for thought "Did you notice the strange mark on his neck? It resembled Rockman's old crest, but whenever he raised his voice or used a harsh tone it turned slightly purple, we know that mark wasn't there before the second attack"

Yuichiro went silent, thinking about the mark Netto had shown him that day "I don't really understand why it would have been placed on his body, but I suppose if it's on his then maybe Laika received his Navi's crest symbol too" Yuichiro replied "Either way, I just wish you had trusted my son enough and had not accused him for already being under the auras influence" He added rather harshly, it wasn't like Yuichiro to act this way, but obviously it was understandable.

"Look, Dr Hikari, I don't think it's a good idea to be angry now, there was nothing we could do for Laika and Netto because what happened to them was too sudden to fight against, we'll get them both back at whatever cost" Kifune interrupted, hoping that he had sorted the little spat between them.

"Hm" Yuichiro hummed "I suppose"

"If Netto told you about us thinking such a thing and showed you the crest on his body, did he tell you how he 'received' the dark aura?"

Yuichiro seemed confused and somewhat interested "No, he just told me that Dark Rockman had inserted it into his system"

"Well, he probably didn't want you to know but maybe it's for the best, maybe it can even help us" Enzan added.

"So what is it then?" Yuichiro asked, deciding to take the bait.

"When I awoke at SciLabs this morning I told you that I had been taken to the Undernet by my navi. Well, Laika had been trapped inside my mansion last night, fending for himself. The same had happened to Netto, he was attacked at home"

"Ah, I had received a call about that from Manabe, she had said Netto had been attacked and I had requested that she brought him back to the Science labs, but he didn't come, so all I could do was hope that he wasn't attacked twice in one night" Yuichiro replied.

"Believe it or not Dr Hikari, but Dark Rockman was the only one out of the three to be near enough successful in the first attempt to capture us" Enzan added

"Really?"

"Yes, Netto told me that Dark Rockman had forcefully kissed him, using that as a way to insert the dark aura. The second time he kissed Netto he succeeded" Enzan added, Yuichiro was in shock, his bottom jaw hung loosely as he thought about what Enzan had said.

"As shocked as I am, I somehow knew that Dark Rockman would use_ that_ way of getting the dark aura in him"

"How so?" Kifune added.

"Weirdly enough, Rockman has always had a thing for Netto, I never really paid much attention to it or tried to abolish it or delete it from his programming. I thought that it was probably just a silly crush that was natural for friends to get at certain points in their lives, in even same sex friends its normal. But if Dark Rockman used that method of getting the dark aura into Netto then it must mean that Rockman was serious about his feelings towards my son.

"I didn't think it possible for Net navi's to harbor such feelings for anyone, especially humans" Enzan replied "I never noticed any tell-tale signs of his 'crush' for Netto" he added.

"Rockman was very subliminal about his affection towards Netto, he had only briefly mentioned something about it to me and I understood immediately what he was getting at, as best as he was trying to hide it I knew he felt something towards my son. Like I said, at the time I only thought it to be a silly crush between friends and expected it to disappear over time, obviously I was wrong" He paused "I doubt Rockman told anyone besides myself and I don't think he'd display much of his feelings towards him except in times of great peril and crisis" He explained.

"I have a thought, it may seem crazy but it could be true…" Enzan added

"Go on" Kifune added

"Now bare with me on this one but it might work. If what you're saying Dr Hikari is true then Dark Rockman must have kept that feeling towards Netto even after the change which could also make it his weakness. It also means that some of the weakness's Blues and Searchman had might have remained even after the change" Enzan explained.

"But even so, it's a long shot considering the dark-aura does an incredible amount of changing within the mind" Yuichiro asked.

"Still, I know the one thing that Blue's hated more than anything else was losing and when he had a grip of me in the net it didn't take me long to get out of it and run away to safety, I know he probably hated that"

"I see where your coming from, but it's too risky, I mean what if we go by on what you're saying and your theory is incorrect?" Yuichiro replied worriedly.

"I think we'll just have to find out for ourselves" Enzan added.

* * *

Netto woke with a start, quick to re-close his eyes as he was blinded by a light hanging down from the ceiling. He also realized that both his hands were tied above his head and both his legs were strapped down to what seemed like a table. Turning his head to the left and right he realized that the room looked so dark, literally all he could see was the table he lay on and that was it, the rest was darkness.

Wherever he was it remained silent for what seemed like hours, he tried focusing on how he got there but all he could remember was going home yesterday and going back to bed.

As he thought harder about it he remembered the dark aura that had been forced into his body and the mark on his shoulder which he couldn't see.

He look back up towards the light, it almost made him feel like he was about to be interrogated, maybe even tortured and it didn't take him long to figure who was behind it.

That's when he remembered everything, thinking about Dark Rockman brought up the memory of last night when he willingly went with his ex-navi even though his body fought against the feeling he just couldn't do it due to the dark aura.

He took a deep breath when he felt a little sick thinking about the thought of what was going to happen to him next.

His ears were suddenly alerted by the sound of an opening and then closing door, the sound echoed through the dark abyss. Footsteps almost too silent approached him slowly and Netto remained concentrated on the area where he heard the door open and close and then the footsteps pacing towards him. He was expecting to see Dark Rockman at any moment.

In which when the Navi finally showed himself, with a large and evil smirk upon his face things didn't seem any better than before. "Netto, so glad you're finally awake" He said, walking around the table slowly, tracing his finger around the edge.

"I've been asleep? But when you took me last night I was awake"

"Well, I couldn't keep you that way, I had to temporarily make you sleep" He paused to look at the mark he had placed on Netto's neck "See, the dark aura I had given you was fading and fast, it seems you did an awful lot trying to fight it last night when you came with me so it weakened it effects. This mark is almost completely blue and yellow now, it should be purple"

"You made me sleep because of that?" Netto spat back.

"If I hadn't you would have caused more trouble for me and things were going so easily last night that I just wanted to keep the lucky streak I had" He smirked.

"Whatever" Netto shifted his head to the other side so his neck was out of contact with Dark Rockman's cold fingers.

"Hm" He added "Not long now Netto, in a few hours you won't have to worry anymore, all you'll care about is destruction, violence and inflicting hate upon the net and upon the human world" He cackled shortly after.

"I won't do it, no matter how much dark aura you place inside me, I will always fight it because Rockman~" Dark Rockman interrupted at the utterance of his previous name.

"Rockman again? You just can't keep your mouth shut about him"

"Rockman was the most amazing Navi a boy like me could ask for, he was everything to me and he even completed me, he was my best friend and he was a lot more to me than you are, you're not Rockman, you're just using his body to make a bad name out of him. I know somewhere deep inside you Rockman is fighting and he doesn't want to give up"

"Please, spare me the life story, if Rockman is as amazing as you say he is then wouldn't he be here fighting against me, trying to help you escape and protecting you from me?"

Even though Dark Rockman was slightly right, Netto didn't give up, he couldn't believe that Rockman might have been gone or doomed to a life of hate and crime "I don't care, I know what Rockman's like, he's not like you or anyone else"

"Think about Rockman like this, it is technically his fault that you are here. Not only did he do the stupid thing of sacrificing himself when it probably would have been easier to sacrifice you, but because of him you are now going to have to receive an substantial amount of dark aura the way he would have wanted"

"What?" Netto replied worriedly "What are you talking about? Even if I had tried to stop Rockman he wouldn't have let me and he still would have sacrificed himself because that's what he was like, he always did things like that for me, he always said that a human's life was much more precious than a navi's life"

"None of that matters now, soon you will be reborn into a life of hate and we are going to love every minute of it" He smirked, pacing around the table once again. Netto went silent for a moment until another question popped into his mind about what Dark Rockman had said a few moments ago.

"What did you mean when you said that I was going to be given the dark aura the way Rockman would have wanted?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it? Have you not thought about the other ways I could have gotten that dark aura into you? I could have drugged you, injected you, even gassed you like Dark Searchman did to his operator, but instead I kissed you" He paused for effect "Twice…"

"Wait… Dark Searchman… gassed Laika?"

"Oh yeah, Dark Searchman gassed him when he went swimming and the pathetic human didn't even realize"

"Laika isn't pathetic! He would've known and sensed that something was up when he went swimming"

"Well clearly he didn't otherwise he would've tried to escape, in case you haven't realized Chlorine and dark aura gas are very similar in smell, so the gas would've just blended in"

"Whatever, what exactly are you getting at anyway? So what you kissed me twice, doesn't mean you're going to get any luckier" He retorted, swinging his head away from Dark Rockman who had leaned in much closer so that their faces were almost touching.

"What you failed to realize about Rockman for all them months you had him was the he was hiding something from you, something very deep and secretive. He only spoke of it to your father in which he dismissed as something silly, but the longer Rockman thought about it he realized it wasn't silly, it was real and uncontrollable at some points" He paused "You see, you may say Rockman saved your life out of good friendship or that human life was much more precious than that of a navis. No, he did it out of something much deeper and I don't mean brotherly either"

"Wait, you're saying Rockman did everything he did because… he loved me?"

"Exactly what I'm saying"

Netto went silent and still, quickly remembering all the things Rockman did for him and all the little hints that he had displayed and Netto didn't ever once take it seriously.

"I have to say though, Rockman did very well at hiding it, even some of your closest friends who are very smart wouldn't have realized, but he hid it with good reason" Dark Rockman added.

"And what reason would that be?"

"He was worried that you wouldn't be able to accept him if you were to ever find out, he knew that you wouldn't be able to be together because you are a human and he was a navi, if you ask me he was pretty pathetic to think like that… if it was me I would have made a way and now I have"

"What?" He asked inquisitively but also worryingly.

"Because of Rockman I know carry that same love for you as he did, that is why I chose to kiss you instead of the other ways that were possible. At least I can make one of his dreams come true, too bad it won't be him performing though"

Netto could sense what it was that he was getting at. At hearing that last sentence he closed his legs feeling more fear than before.

"I see you've pretty much already caught on, the next few hours are going to be the best of _our_ lives"

* * *

Back at the Hikari household, Yuichiro had taken Enzan and Kifune upstairs to Netto's room. If anything Netto would've at least left something as a clue to his disappearance but they couldn't find anything.

They were about to give up when Enzan found a small black device hooked up to the side of Netto's computer screen "Hey wait a second, what's this?" Enzan said, pulling the black device from the monitor which led to a cable linking up to the computer.

"That looks very familiar" Yuichiro added, taking it from Enzan and looking over it thoroughly, he noticed a very small logo which was his own and then he remembered "This is a small camera I designed a few years ago; I didn't think Netto still had it to be honest. It's very clever though, it links up to just about anything electronic and it records in very good detail as well as audio. It's also good for filming in the dark as it switches to 'night mode' at a certain time" Yuichiro explained.

"If this was linked up to the computer then Netto must have done it when he came home so that we'd know what would have happened to him" Enzan added.

"Indeed, I suppose we should watch over the footage" Yuichiro added, turning the computer on and re-winding the recording. Most of it was just Netto sleeping or getting up every so often to go to somewhere. Yuichiro figured that he probably started the recording straight after he hooked it up in case anything happened during the day.

But as it came to night time, Netto was in bed and they noticed the bright, luminescent colors flicker on the wall behind him. "That must be a dimensional area that has been set up" Enzan pointed out. The three watched anticipating what was coming next.

They noticed Netto beginning to stir in his bed; his hands were being flung from left to right and his body almost looked like it in serious pain.

Next Netto flung himself upwards, panting and breathing heavily, they noticed him starring at something and very intently, his expression changed horrifically as his eyes were latched onto something in the corner which the camera couldn't see.

Netto didn't say anything, he didn't even scream which the three at least expected; maybe even a call for help.

_"Time to go, Netto-kun" _

"Do you think that could be Dark Rockman who had said that?" Enzan asked, since he was yet to meet the other evil navi as well as Laika's.

"Not sure, It does sound like Rockman's voice, only deeper and meaner" Yuichiro replied, continuing to watch in shock as his son nodded and climbed out of bed.

Dark Rockman over the course of the past few seconds in the video had stepped more in view of the camera. Instantly their theories had been correct, from seeing the ear piece on the helmet it was definitely Dark Rockman, only the ear piece was purple and yellow.

_"Good" _He spoke again, Netto was by now stood very close to him _"Give me your hand" _He added.

They watched Netto do as he was told and instantly they disappeared in a flash of light, moments later the dimensional area disappeared and the room went dark.

"That's about it, an hour later I walk in looking for him, worried out of my mind" Yuichiro added sadly.

"At least we know what happened to him and now we know what Dark Rockman looks like, we have a chance at locating him now" Kifune added positively.

"A very slim one, Dark Rockman probably spends a lot of his time in the real world rather than the net, he probably feels more protected as it's harder to locate Navi's in this world" Yuichiro explained.

"I think I've seen enough for one night, I'm going to head home" Enzan added after deciding he'd had enough with the events of that day.

"Enzan is that such a good idea? You'll be in danger of being kidnapped, I think its best you stay with someone"

"Like who? I'd rather just be kidnapped than put anyone else's life in danger, it doesn't matter who I'm with, Dark Blues will come" Enzan added and walked off at that. Kifune and Yuichiro looked at each other sorrowfully before Yuichiro walked Kifune back downstairs and led him out.

"We'll call you if anything comes up, I think for now you should just get some sleep" Kifune added, Yuichiro nodded in reply and closed the door, almost close to breaking into tears, how in the world was he going to tell Haruka about this?

* * *

Well, Chapter 9 should be awesome right? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long wait, I just started my second year at college so I'm very busy… (:

* * *

**"The next few hours are going to be the best of our lives…"** That simple and very daunting sentence played back in Netto's mind; over and over it continued to plague him as he struggled to get free from the table he had been tied to for hours now.

Only moments ago had Dark Rockman left the room but as he had said he was only going to do something and then he was going to return immediately, which gave Netto almost no time at all to try and escape.

His panic had already surfaced and he struggled even more ferociously than before, yanking at the strong rope tying his hands around the table above his head. All the while he checked on the door, making sure he'd have enough time to stop and pretend like he wasn't doing anything if Dark Rockman walked back in.

But no matter how hard he yanked, pulled and stretched the rope wasn't loosening or snapping, he panted from the energy he had wasted and relaxed on the surface of the table, as much as he felt like crying with fear his eyes wouldn't leak, he wasn't going to show how weak he had become because he had lost his closest friend, not only that but he didn't even realize how his friend felt about him which made him feel even worse and confused about how he felt back, _then_ and _now_.

Of course, what Dark Rockman was planning to do with him would not have made him the slightest bit worried if Rockman was doing it instead. To make it worse, this was both of their first times… he didn't even want to imagine the pain he was going to be put through. And when Rockman would return to normal, if he ever knew about this incident then he'd feel so much regret, pain and he'd make himself suffer for not being able to help. He'd probably even want to delete himself for causing Netto all that pain, especially during this time where he wasn't exactly himself.

But as Netto lay thinking on the table, spacing out, Dark Rockman was already back in the room, watching him from a distance, smirking with pure desire and love. He paced forward quietly to the edge of the table, knowing it would be the last second when Netto would notice.

Within moments Netto noticed the dark purple colours in the corner of his eye and snapped out of his thoughts, quickly his eyes were drawn to the dark figure stood beside him, smirking down at him, he looked excited and eager, feelings Netto certainly wasn't feeling as Dark Rockman climbed onto the table and hovered over him on all fours, their faces barely inches apart and Netto knew he couldn't force himself further into the table to attempt keeping their faces apart. He knew this was it, just as he was beginning to realize his own feelings for Rockman there was no way he'd be able to get him back once he became evil too.

They were an unstoppable pair when they were the 'good guys', imagine them as the 'baddies'

But as Dark Rockman's lips inched closed to Netto's own the boy could only lay there and accept his fait inevitably, knowing that no matter how much he struggled, avoided or tried to escape this was something he wasn't going to be able to run from any longer, who was he kidding? Thinking he could really bring back Rockman… The dark aura has affected many other navi's before him and those navi's never returned to normal, they were either deleted or stayed insane for the rest of their lives, Rockman was certainly no different and with no current cure they only way he could actually be with Rockman now was is if he allowed the dark aura to be passed on through to his body.

Their lips locked and fought at each other, Dark Rockman was taken by surprise by the fact that Netto had so willingly and quietly allowed him to kiss him, but that didn't mean let his guard down yet… Netto was a tricky boy and he always had last minute ideas and plans, he was also very prone to changing his mind, even without realizing sometimes.

Netto could feel the dark aura gas flow down the back of his throat and already it began to react with the last dose he had been given, his mind felt like it was ripping in two, an evil side forming over the good and he felt himself fighting against it. It was so demanding and powerful and he felt happy to continue doing naughty things with Dark Rockman.

Netto closed his eyes as did Dark Rockman; they both became mellowed in the long and flustered kiss. Netto begun to forget everything and everyone else left in his life, in the end he only wanted to be with his closest and dearest friend, one in which he liked much more than anyone else, in fact he could say he loved him but if only he had realized these feelings at a more appropriate time then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

As he allowed the navi to fondle around with his clothes, he thought about what he was really doing… he was certainly at the stage where it looked like he had given up, but really he just needed more time to think and whether he really had a chance at bringing his net navi back.

_ "Netto-kun?"_ A soft voice entered his mind, a voice which he had not made to help him think about his situation, but in fact it was a voice he recognized instantly, a voice in which he had missed… it was soft, calm but most of all… loving.

_"Rockman?"_ He though back in reply, if only he could visualize Rockman in mind, but it was too busy elsewhere, for now it was trying to keep Dark Rockman busy, making him think that Netto had given up and was willing to submit.

_"What are you doing? …Have you really given up?"_ He asked worriedly, he even sounded hurt and betrayed.

_"I want to see you, I figured that maybe we can see each other if I just became like what you are now"_

_"But that won't be us. Do you really think I'm Dark Rockman? Can you really go on living without your mother and father? Your friends and even the real me? If you really love me, then you'll leave, try to escape… stop me at all costs, even if it means..."_

_"No! I won't do __**that, **__I never will… there's always another way"_ He replied, sounding panicked.

_"Then what are you waiting for? Use that other way now and escape. Even if you did become evil as I am now, we would never be the same as we used to be. Please Netto; I can't stand someone else doing what I so desperately wanted to do to you… I need your help if you want me to come back, just don't give up. It isn't like you at all…"  
_  
The voice faded after that and Netto fell out of that mystical world he had been trapped in within his mind, of course he hadn't taken on a physical appearance whilst he was there and neither had Rockman but now that he was back he had made his mind up, he wasn't going to give up yet, he was going to win and bring back his friend. He opened his eyes and found Dark Rockman had already removed his jacket, shoes and socks and was about to remove his shorts but Netto certainly wasn't going to let him get that far.

He was shocked to realize that his feet had been untied, realizing many reasons why so but not the reason why Dark Rockman would risk untying them when he could still make a break for it or try to stop him but he thought it might have been because he so easily allowed Dark Rockman to kiss him and even began to remove some of his clothes and Netto simply allowed him and didn't bother to fight back.

But that didn't matter, he knew he had a shot at escaping now; all he needed to do was fiddle around with the ropes up above. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed, they were so tight and strapped well to the table, this was going to take some time, time which he didn't have.

There was always the possibility of tricking Dark Rockman to loosen them, but he'd need to prove to him that he wouldn't run away after. "Dark Rockman…?" He asked innocently, already putting his plan into action.

"Yes... my Netto-kun?" He replied, sounding overly-dominant over him.

"My wrists are starting to hurt… could you please untie them?" Netto replied, putting on a very innocent façade, and fidgeting, occasionally rubbing his knee against Dark Rockman's crotch. Without hesitation the navi was untying the tight ropes around his writs. Once they were undone Netto was up, pulling Dark Rockman into a very "thankful" kiss in which the navi was very happy to receive.

Unfortunately for him, he had been betrayed and without any sudden warning Dark Rockman found himself flying across the room and smashing against the stone brick walls. Netto had just in fact kicked him in the side and with all the anger and rage that had bottled up in him over the past few minutes he was able to successfully use it to his own advantages and really do some damage to Dark Rockman, enough in fact to keep him down on the floor for a few minutes while he got up from the table and ran towards the door and out the room.

He closed the door and locked it from the outside and found himself already in a dilemma of which way to go next. With worrying so much that Dark Rockman was going to get him anytime soon he went right and ran down the corridor as quietly as he could, he needed to remember that others around him would also try and catch him for Dark Rockman's sake, which is why he stopped at any doors and made sure that it was safe to proceed onwards.

He felt panicky and scared, not knowing how angry and furious he had made Dark Rockman he kept on running through the endless corridors, he had no idea where he was or what he was even doing. As he neared a turn he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his brain and he became so distracted by it that he tripped over his own feet and skidded along the floor. He gripped at his head and clenched his eyes closed to control the pain. His vision became blurred and he felt very dizzy, so he tried to focus his vision on a specific spot and attempted to try and not think about the pain rushing through his mind.

He knew that because of the kissing before with Dark Rockman he'd taken in an overly-fair amount of dark aura which was now reacting with the bits that were still latched onto his brain, he slowly felt himself loosing his mind and all control over himself, he even felt urges to turn back and finish what Dark Rockman started but he shook off that feeling, especially when a very loud explosion came from back down the corridor, remembering that he had locked the door to the room he was in and Dark Rockman would only have to blast his way out and by the sound of the explosion he wasn't in a good mood.

Netto helped himself to his feet by climbing up the wall and he slowly pressed on forward down the hall. If he could hide just for an hour or so then he'd feel much better then, everything was rushing to his head and he couldn't think or even begin to move quicker than his current speed. But he needed to be careful from now on, anymore of that dark aura stuff and he'd be gone for good, he'd already had quite a big dosage, both from the over night and today.

He started to feel himself loose consciousness, he even began breathing heavier to try and keep awake. He did everything, shaking his head, blinking harder and widening his eyes. He stopped outside a room with an open door; inside was dark and quiet, perfect to hide out in until he felt better. So without hesitation he went inside and closed the door, settling down in the corner of the room and shutting his eyes, hoping that he would be lucky enough to never be found by Dark Rockman.

* * *

Elsewhere in that very same building, Laika had already been conscious for the past few hours. He wasn't tied up like Netto was, nor was he under any kind of guard. He was left alone in a room which was a little better than Netto's, supplied with a bed, two chairs and even a computer with pet connection.

He walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and he wasn't up for causing a scene by breaking it down. He went back over to the bed and lay down; he couldn't remember much from before. The last thing he did remember was going swimming in the same place at the same time and like always he went alone. He knew he left Enzan part way when they were in Akihara so he was definitely alone when he went swimming.

But after a certain point when he was swimming he just couldn't remember anything else and now he was in some strange room wearing similar clothes to the ones he used to wear, except these were much, much darker in colours… almost too dark.

Suddenly the door jolted open and in walked Dark Searchman, closing the door behind him even though he remained in front of it the whole time. "You really are an incredible person, you know that?" Dark Searchman said, seeming very vexed. Laika sat up on his bed and looked up at Dark Searchman.

"Excuse me?" Laika replied, misunderstanding what he was getting at.

"You look normal and you're even acting normal… what the hell? You inhaled so much of that dark aura gas the other night and you don't even seem a teeny bit different. That amount could've changed from two to even twenty humans. What the hell?" He practically shouted.

"In case you didn't realize, I am a swimmer therefore I have to do regular breathing exercises, it doesn't matter how much of that stuff I inhaled, I would have been able to breath it back out in no time at all" He replied calmly, looking up at his ex-navi.

"Don't lie to me! You passed out just as any normal human would've done from inhaling that much. And there's no way you would've been able to tell the difference, dark aura gas is invisible and has a similar smell to chlorine"

"Yes, I did pass out because the dark aura was indeed powerful enough, so as I sank beneath the water I knew what was happening to me and I decided to drink some of the pool water, knowing that the chlorine would counteract the gas in my brain. Even though pool water is extremely disgusting…"

Dark Searchman smirked quite wickedly and said "You are quite clever. Seems like it's going to be really difficult to change you" He turned around and headed out of the door. Laika sighed in relief and continued to look at the door as Dark Searchman turned the handle and locked it completely.

* * *

Laika lay back down on his bed and waited… even though he had no idea what for.

In the corridor, Dark Searchman was strolling along at a smooth pace, not seeming like he was in a hurry. However he stopped about mid-way when he noticed Dark Rockman storming towards him, with hate and anger in his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Dark Searchman asked as they crossed paths.

"Damn human giving me trouble, again! I never thought it was going to be_**this**_hard, there humans for gods sake!" He practically screamed.

"I know what you mean. I'm also having problems with my human. I gave him so much gas the other night it was enough to change nearly twenty people and he woke up today like nothing had happened, normal as ever"

"I let my guard down and let my human escape, for the second time!"

"You actually trusted your human enough to let your guard down? What the hell is wrong with you… you shouldn't trust them, it doesn't seem like there going to go through with this willingly"

"Well when I find him he's going to wish he never ran away from me. If you see him let me know immediately"

Dark Searchman thought for a moment and wondered if using a similar technique to what Dark Rockman was planning to use may work on Laika "By the way, I was wondering… how do you plan on changing your human?"

"Sex of course, not only is it the best way to change them, but it's also quite fun and thrilling"

"Sex? Isn't that a form of human love for one and another?" He questioned, quite intrigued into what Dark Rockman was planning.

"Yeah, but it's also a form of possession… and I _want_ Netto"

"Do you think that would work on Laika?"

"Well if it doesn't then you're screwed, that's like the last way you can actually get it inside him"

"Well I haven't tried injecting him with the liquid form and there's always spiking his food or drinks too. I_** know**_ gassing him doesn't work and most of the other techniques probably won't work either"

"You'll figure something out, but I really recommend sex. My previous self, Rockman as he was called looked it up a fair few times so I have a detailed idea of what I'm supposed to do… too bad he isn't going to be the one having sex with Netto-kun, I know how much he was looking forward to that day, he's really going to be missing out." He laughed quite demonically.

Dark Searchman nodded in reply and continued walking down the corridor, while Dark Rockman continued on his war path, checking each and every room thoroughly for his Netto, even the ones that seemed quiet and empty.

Netto was half asleep and half awake, still sat in the corner of a dark room; he listened to the footprints outside in the corridor and waited silently for someone who he guessed to be Dark Rockman to open the door and find him.

The door swung open viciously and Dark Rockman walked in, light filled the entrance to the room and created a shadow of the door filling most of the room. The net navi smelled the air and smirked, slowly turning his head over to the corner to the left of the door. **"Found you"**

With that Netto was up in moments and he made his escape towards the door however Dark Rockman was quicker and blocked the exit. Netto stopped inches before him and paced backwards into the room. Dark Rockman came back in the room and closed the door behind him.

Netto stood still in the middle of the room; he couldn't see anything or even hear anything. The lights remained off which gave Netto an even greater disadvantage; since net-navi's didn't have a certain smell either he wouldn't be able to locate him with that. Plus navi's had the capability to see in the dark and pick out certain smells.

To him, this was like a horror movie, but much worse.

* * *

Sorry to end it just like… _**that**_. But yeah, I'm really desperate to get this up so I don't want to keep this chapter going on for too long. Any reviews? I'd like to know how I'm doing… you know, whether I'm taking this too far or if you want more.


	10. Chapter 10

Hurrayy! 10 Chapters! XD Sorry about the wait again and I hope you all had a great new year (:  


* * *

  
"_I'm really disappointed, is it really this difficult for you?"_

_"Regal, it's only been a couple of days since we were infected, you can't expect me to capture Enzan just yet"_

_"I do expect you to!" He shouted in reply, Dark Blues stepped back a little with worry "If you don't hurry up and capture him then my plan won't work out. Enzan should be just as easy to capture as Laika and Netto were, why you are having difficulty?"_

_"I'm not having any difficulty; he's just clever enough to outsmart me… occasionally"_

_"Outsmart him then! You should know that boy like the back of your hand. His fears, weaknesses, hopes and desires… better yet you should know his day to day routine. You can strike when he'll least expect it. Use what you already know to your advantage. How do you think Dark Searchman and Dark Rockman were successful?"_

_"I understand, I'll get him tonight" With a smirk plastered on Regal's face in acceptance, Dark Blues disappeared, leaving the dark and daunting room to become filled with silence and evil._

* * *

"_**Found you…" **_Echoed throughout the room, within Netto's mind… maybe he was just hallucinating but he couldn't tell for sure. The room he had taken refuge in from his demonic net navi was now his hell, there was no way he'd be able to pull the same tricks as he had done before… Dark Rockman would have wised up by now.

Netto spun in circles, trying to figure out where his ex-navi was. His breathing picked up and little drops of sweat emerged from his forehead. Panic was washing over him and for a few moments he felt like he was going to faint. He couldn't bare this waiting around; it was torture worse than being tied up. Everything seemed inevitable at this point, at that moment all he wished was for everything to be back to normal, for him, Enzan and Laika to get their navis back and for Regal to just disappear and leave them alone.

When Netto abruptly stopped spinning in circles, he ran his fingers through his own hair and tried to wipe away the sweat that trickled down his face. Dark Rockman wasn't making a move, not even a sound escaped his lips which worried and confused Netto, the hallucination idea might not have been that far fetched.

He continued to jolt his head from left to right at disturbing noises that spooked him. Eventually he felt himself fall backwards, unable to keep himself stable for much longer; he was too tired and weary.

As he fell backwards, something or rather someone stopped him from hitting whatever may have been behind or beneath him. He fell into that someone's chest and lay for a couple of moments before fully realizing who it was. He was instantly up on his feet and struggling out of their tight grasp which tightened even further around his waist, pulling him back up against his body. _"You're mine now…" _He whispered into Netto's ear, scaring the boy half to death.

Netto continued to struggle even though he felt himself giving up "Let go of me!" He screamed continually, but Dark Rockman was not falling for anymore of his stupid tricks, he was getting this over and done with now.

He did his best to turn Netto around without being punched or slapped in the face. Netto struggled with all his might, keeping himself and Dark Rockman as far apart as possible. He pushed the navi against his chest and tried to tear his arms away from his hips but the navi was too strong and eventually Dark Rockman pulled him close enough to steal his lips in an erotic and passionate smooch. As the kiss deepened and Netto became less fidgety, Dark Rockman lay him down against the cold floor and begun undressing him slowly and delicately, so much that even Netto didn't realize for quite some time.

But when Netto did notice he pushed Dark Rockman away again "Stop it! I don't want this and neither do you." Netto said softly and out of breath.

"You're wrong, I want this and Rockman wants this. This is our destiny now, you can't escape it"

"Even if Rockman wanted to have sex with me, he wouldn't want it to happen like this" Netto pleaded "Why can't you just go back to the way you were. I miss you Rockman…" Netto whispered, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Dark Rockman felt taken in for a moment and even felt a little regret but he shook it off and remembered his goal.

"You'll have to make do with me, Rockman's dead and you can't bring him back" Dark Rockman continued undressing him whilst he struggled once again. He slid his shorts and boxers down his thin and sensually smooth legs, his inner thighs being the smoothest part.

When he was completely naked, the band in his hair the only piece of clothing left on his body, Dark Rockman held his arms down and remained on top of him to keep him still. With a quick but invading kiss on Netto's soft lips, he moved downwards towards his neck and sucked at his soft, peachy skin.

Netto cringed and tried to move his neck away from Dark Rockman's mouth but he was weighed down to the floor and his arms were being held down too. He fidgeted continuously as Dark Rockman moved from place to place around his body, toying with his skin and leaving red, some even bleeding marks on his skin. "Stop… it" he said in a short breath, he felt himself being washed around with passion and desire, somehow he knew this was right but deep down he knew this was wrong. He reminded himself that he didn't want this and neither would Rockman; he needed to escape and help Laika before anything happened to him, he wasn't even sure if Enzan was okay but he at least needed to try and get away.

As he felt dazed and almost unconscious, Dark Rockman kissed him again, inviting himself into Netto's mouth and at the same time breathing lots of dark and thick purple fog into his mouth which quickly spread throughout his brain and body, making him loose control of himself.

When Dark Rockman had removed his hands from Netto's arms, the shaking and lightly flushed boy beneath him threw his arms up and around the navi's neck, much to his surprise. "I didn't expect you to come around so quickly, the dark aura really does wonders doesn't it?"

Netto's eyes continued to blink slowly, he still couldn't see Dark Rockman above him very well and he could only guess what look was plastered on his face, he was most likely feeling a lot of self-satisfaction for getting his way.

Moments after, Netto pulled Dark Rockman down and kissed him back, pulling away every few moments to breath and bite at the navi's lip. "Someone's frisky aren't they?" Dark Rockman teased, but Netto didn't listen and only continued to bite at his neck.

Netto couldn't believe what he was doing, but he couldn't control himself… all the while he wanted to stop but an incredible and dark force was pushing him to continue. His fears, horrible memories and worse, the darkness within his heart was patronizing him to continue, making him understand that he _**needed**_ his net navi to live and if that meant becoming something he'd always tried to fight then what was happening between them in that dark room, filled with a mixture of heat, desire and hate was right.

He figured this was probably what Rockman had been going through, some evil force within his body that he couldn't overtake and control himself, he was definitely in there somewhere but this force was too powerful and demanding of him, he couldn't resurface.

Netto was thrown back against the cold floor and his body contorted from it, he hissed at the satisfaction though and thrust his hips upwards towards Dark Rockman's crotch in which said navi smirked.

"We'll get to that later… but first…" Dark Rockman said, pushing Netto back against the floor and gripping a tight hold of his length, he moved down and licked slowly at the head and then at the sides. He engulfed the young but thriving organ into his mouth, and bit at the bottom when he had reached it. He pulled back until he reached the head again and licked at the almost microscopic slit.  
Netto moaned in satisfaction and shifted his head from left to right, trying to bear the pleasure he was receiving from such sexual acts.

Dark Rockman moved his head up and down and occasionally looked up at Netto, he couldn't help but smirk at the look Netto had on his face as he licked, sucked and even bit from time to time on his pre-oozing muscle. As the navi quickened his pace, he slid a finger down to the boys back door and after taking a quick break to wet it with the cum that was dripping from the boys length he shoved it inside his entrance without a word of warning. Netto whined out in pain but was quickly silenced by the navi sticking his wet and dripping lips all over Netto's soft and dry ones.

As he pulled back he quickly said "Mmm, you taste sweet and salty. A perfect combination" He complimented. At the same time he added a second finger into his entrance which was slowly accepting the harsh and cold intruders warmly. Netto continued to contort on the floor. He still couldn't point out the navi in the darkness or even see his glowing red eyes which should stick out but unfortunately didn't. Dark Rockman however could see everything that was unfolding right before him; his eyes were trained to see in all kinds of atmospheres, the dark especially.

"How do you feel Netto? Confused? Worried… Aroused? Please tell me how you feel, it thrills me..." Dark Rockman teased. He leaned closer to Netto's face and looked him straight in the eyes, Netto could now just about make out his figure and that smug smirk plastered across his face but all the while a reply seemed reasonable.

"Hu…hot and breath-less…" He breathed heavily, his chest moved up and down erratically as he tried to control himself, after being in this state for more than ten minutes now he knew it was too late to turn back and to forget what had happened, he was already trapped within his own body, this new force had reached into his heart and stolen his darkness, seeping out through his very skin and giving off an aura that made even Dark Rockman tingle.

Only moments later was Netto beginning to feel a strange sensation running through his length, his mind was overrun with feelings and pleasure, he was unable to hold anything back and control himself for much longer. In a loud cry, an outburst from his heart, he screamed Rockman's name as an explosion unfolded from his shaft. The pure white and sticky goo rocketed up towards Dark Rockman's chest and stained his suit.

Afterwards, whilst Netto tried to rekindle lost thoughts and get his normal breathing pace back, Dark Rockman pleasured himself to a succulent meal that had been laid out across his chest, although he wasn't particularly happy about the mess his play toy had caused but he wasn't going to argue about it either.

"Let's move on then shall we?" He added, licking the last drop of cum from his fingers, removing the others from Netto's entrance at a quick speed. He tore his suit away from his own body and looked down at his own hardness that had constricted within his tight and constraining suit. With one last look up at Netto, he smirked with great realization. He had finally caught Netto and now the boy was about to be consumed with a great amount of darkness that had risen in his heart, but at least he'd be reunited with his partner and they could share their pain, hatred and vengeance together in a world different from what they once were a part of.

With Netto's hips slightly raised from the floor, his entrance in line with Dark Rockman's length, a quick jab was all it took for him be straight inside and for Netto to whine and throw his head back against the solid stone flooring. His length had reached the inner depths of Netto's body, he could feel it tingling within such a small tunnel… but hell it felt amazing and orgasmic, such warmth enclosing around his length that he couldn't help but indulge in the sensation for a few moments.

After admiring the beautiful sight beneath him, he slowly pulled back out and allowed his length to stretch the tunnel a little more so that it would be easier to navigate and search for those little spots that Netto himself didn't even know about, so Dark Rockman was keen to discover them.

Netto continued to whine beneath him, like an innocent puppy that was being punished, even though Dark Rockman was moving slowly and even caringly, like he wasn't trying to hurt him at all. But all that changed after a few minutes of adjusting himself, enough was enough… it was time to get stuck in and leave the soft play behind. With each thrust he dived head in and made sure he was completely consumed by Netto's entrance. He continued to thrust in all kinds of speeds to confuse Netto.

Netto's entire body moved backwards and forwards as the force Dark Rockman put on him pushed him backwards and then brought him forward, his body slid along the floor with ease as sweat lubricated his back. Netto was well aware that this wasn't Rockman who was performing these twisted acts upon him but none the less he continued to call out his navi's name, it wasn't bothering Dark Rockman at first but eventually he couldn't handle it anymore, he needed Netto to know that Rockman was gone and that he was in his place, a better and much more powerful navi that would use Netto's strength to his advantage, they'd be an invincible pair.

"No!" Dark Rockman screamed with a deep and hard thrust "Say _**MY**_ name!" He commanded, but Netto went silent, only pants and moans escaped his lips, even after allowing Dark Rockman to have sex with him he wasn't giving up that easily, he still believed Rockman would return one way or another. "You can't save him and he can't save you." He said angrily, his thrusts became more violent as he edged towards his peak, once he erupted inside of Netto's tunnel, the dark aura laced within his cum would spread throughout Netto's body, latching onto every dark memory, thought, feeling… changing them, mutating them into the darkest of energies, making him feel the need and passion to destroy and kill everything that got in his way.

Netto continued to scream, loosing his voice as he lost control of all thoughts, his body overwhelmed in ecstasy and arousal, he'd never felt such great pleasure before, after all this was his first time.

Dark Rockman smirked, he could feel himself giving way… loosening up as he was so close to exploding. He was both excited and upset, the fact that Netto was about to join him but also how this intermit and incredible experience was almost over but then he realized there'd be plenty of opportunities to do it whenever he wanted to when Netto was fully influenced by the dark aura.

Dark Rockman leaned over and hovered over the quivering child beneath him, his hands held up his body as he continued to jab into Netto's entrance in a quick and hardened pace. He tried to make the moment last, keeping himself contained but his excitement and pleasure could no longer be forced in.

Moments before he sprayed his darkness-enriched seed down Netto's tunnel, he abruptly stopped and zoned out. His eyes were fixed and his body went stiff and cold… he was unsure of what was happening to him and he didn't have the energy to try and figure it out either.

His mind swayed and his thoughts mixed with that of someone else's… he could see memories, feel feelings he had felt long before he became Dark Rockman. He vaguely saw short movies in his mind of when Rockman and Netto were battling together, cross fused or not. The times when they had argued and the times when they had been at their closest, everything that had happened between them ran through his mind. He briefly remembered how great it was being Rockman but his slow trip down memory lane was interrupted when a shuddering boy beneath him questioned his true name, "Dark Rockman?" Netto was also confused; the navi that had been abusing his body for the past fifteen or so minutes had abruptly stopped and fallen silent.

He didn't complain though, he simply breathed and attempted to relax himself without falling asleep. Dark Rockman however battled against himself in his mind, he felt like his heart had been ripped in two and there was now a good force fighting against him.

For the few moments he had placed himself in his own mind, on a field of squares and cubes much like the net world, a shadowed figure approached him slowly but dangerously. He wasn't scared, he had no reason to be… he was powerful and best of all he had Netto.

When the figure emerged from the shadows, Dark Rockman's mouth gaped open, stunned and shocked didn't even run through his mind as how to describe what he was seeing… his old self, or rather Rockman in his original form, clad blue with fluorescent green eyes walked towards him, his expression…? Plain, but burning with anger and hate, displaying such passion towards his friend, his love… who this monster had abused and mistreated for his own game and Regal's.

Instantly, he disappeared, like he was nothing but a ghost. Dark Rockman became worried… he wasn't sure what was going on or even why.

The original Rockman awoke in his own body, he felt confused and strangely different. His mind and heart was filled with hate and anger, burning desire and lust for someone he knew too well. Eventually he looked down and realized what was going on and where he was. He silently panicked, he wanted to say something but he found himself unable to speak or do anything. He could see Netto beneath him, panting and covered in sweat, patches of red bruises scarred his neck and body. The worst part of it was that he could feel his length trapped within his entrance. The feeling was incredible but it wasn't right no matter how amazing it felt. He knew what was going to happen to Netto if he didn't remove himself from his entrance quick enough, but before he had a chance to, he felt himself reseeding back in his mind and he lost control of his body again, for Netto, everything remained quiet.

Dark Rockman remained quiet and inquisitive until Rockman returned, out of the blue. Dark Rockman had no clue that Rockman had temporarily taken control back over his body and Netto was unaware of this as well.

Rockman re-assumed his form back in the strange world created in his mind… he only had one thing to say to his evil counterpart that had taken control of his body and that was en-forcing twisted acts upon the one he originally loved. "Pull out…" Rockman said… his voice remained calm and his expression consistent.

"What?" Dark Rockman replied rudely, he still wasn't sure what was going on, he thought this may have been a bug with the dark aura but it still wouldn't explain why Rockman had returned. "Pull out? Of what?" He paused and then remembered what he was actually doing back in the real world. "_And who do you think you are_? Interrupting me like that?" He shouted angrily, his arm held up… preparing to attack if needs be.

Rockman remained vigilant and agile, as always, ignoring Dark Rockman's comeback, his eyes focused upon his opposite's body. "You know… I need to thank you actually…" He began "Because of you getting… intermit with Netto… even though it disgusts me to think of anyone else beside myself laying a finger on him… I was able to rise up from the depths and darkness of my soul. You helped re-form our link, specifically the link that binds me and Netto together, as well as Blues and Searchman with their human partners."

"Secret link? What bull, who needs a link when there's cross-fusion?"

Rockman rolled his eyes and felt somewhat sorry for him… "You're really stupid, you know that? I didn't realize the dark aura could make navi's into such brainless and one-track minded buffoons. Without the link there is no cross-fusion, surely you must know that if you were planning to cross-fuse with him, which won't happen." He stopped and stared on at his foe.

"Oh? And how do you plan to stop me from cross fusing with him? You're in here and I have a body back in the human world… which I need to get back to soon, so can you make this quick? Netto's waiting for me… he was calling my name throughout the intercourse; it was so enchanting and seductive. His smooth body and peachy, soft skin is to die for, shame you won't ever get a chance to feel, let alone get a chance to have sex with him" Dark Rockman laughed menacingly.

Rockman sneered and shied a way for a few moments before toughening up again, he felt happy to have been with Netto, even if it was for mere seconds and during sex, it still made him happy. "Please, I've been here since you were created, remember? That day in the tube in the factory? You've put Netto through so much crap over the past couple of days, you've made him suffer and he's done nothing but worry about me. Even so, I know he cares deeply for me, he still refers to you as Rockman and I heard him calling my name before whilst you were having sex, even though you were forcing him to say yours, he just went silent. So how did that make you feel?" He smirked.

Dark Rockman gritted his teeth and felt like blowing Rockman's computerized brain across the floor, but breathed a sigh and relaxed; he really did have better things to do than fight with his past self. This was also something he'd needed to keep secret from Netto, especially what Rockman had told him… if the boy was to find about their re-kindled link then he'd really be screwed if they cross-fused, it'd be worse if they went full-synchro too. "Enough!" Dark Rockman screamed "I'm leaving, as soon as I cum inside of Netto, you won't be able to get him back and even if you do you can't erase my presence down there, never" He knew that as long as the dark aura changed Netto and he had no idea about the link then he figured it might work out okay. He also thought that the link may be severed again when Netto would change, so everything would work out in his favour eventually, he'd just have to come back one day and delete this other personality in his mind.

Rockman was about to retort but his counterpart disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, leaving the atmosphere cold and silent. Rockman collapsed to the floor and stared down at his hands, his own hatred created this evil navi and he wasn't even sure how he was going to stop him… he wasn't even sure how he could re-establish control over his own body, but he knew he had to stop him and he wanted to get Netto back and when they would eventually be reunited they would be able to stop Regal. It was just going to take some extra work and he knew just the time to do it, his plan was already set.

Dark Rockman suddenly felt himself land back in his body, listening to Netto's breathing beneath him, realizing his current predicament and how Netto's inner walls had sealed his length deep inside, the feeling and warmness caused him to explode, dousing the walls in a thick white, sticky paint. Netto screamed when he instantly noticed the warm liquid filling within him, his body contorted for only a few seconds more when he felt himself unable to keep awake any longer, his mind was setting with clouds and storms… He was falling deep into a dark abyss that seemed almost endless; he did worry how he'd escape, if that was even possible.

Before he completely lost himself in the darkness of his thoughts and hatred, one voice called his name, a gentle and familiar one that also seemed scared and worried, it was trying to find him but it wasn't having much luck… _"Netto…?" _A boy's voice called, separating the clouds and forming a path.

But before Netto could see who it was, he passed out, his body just too weak and strained from everything that had happened. Dark Rockman pulled out of him, happy that he had received his prize, he formed himself a new clad purple suit and picked Netto up off the cold, stone floor and carried him out of the room… all the while his face held a winner's smile.

* * *

In another part of the base, Dark Blues was walking along the corridor, his face covered with shame and annoyance. He was unable to concentrate on what he was actually doing and eventually he walked into Dark Searchman who was leaning against a door, he also seemed baffled.

"Watch it!" Dark Searchman said, in an angry and violent tone.

"What's up with you?" He peered over and looked through a small window into the room. "Oh…" He seemed displeased; he really couldn't understand why Dark Searchman and Dark Rockman were able to catch their humans before he was. But it still didn't explain why he seemed a little vexed and confused "So, what is up? You have you're human… aren't you glad?"

"What? Of course I am! It's just that I have no idea how I can get the dark aura inside of him. This guy's almost invincible, the first dose I gave him was a waste, it didn't even affect him a little, it only made him pass out!"

Dark Blues looked at him again and then gave Dark Searchman a concerned look "He doesn't seem that tough, smart… yes but tough?"

"Well, I asked Dark Rockman before who had lost his human, incredibly… and he said that he was just going to have sex with him, purely because it's apparently fun and can also show a form of possession and dominance."

"Dark Rockman is a little messed up in the head isn't he though? I mean, a navi having sex with a human? It really doesn't seem right. But I suppose if you think about it then it actually does seem like a good way to get the dark aura inside them" He said, considering it himself.

"Well… I contemplated it, but it just seems like a weird thing to do" He expressed strangely, still seeming confused by the idea "I mean I don't think I harboured them kinds of feelings for him so I don't think it would be right, I think I remember Dark Rockman having them kinds of feelings for his human so he obviously wouldn't feel weird going through with that kind of thing…."

"Well as long as you get it in him right? I mean, you should be happy you've caught you're human now. Regal is pissed off at me, I still haven't caught my human and I can't figure out a decent way to do it!" He practically growled.

"It takes a while to figure out when's best to strike, but you just need to remember what you're human likes to do, where they spend most of their time and what kind of personality they have. I remembered that Laika loves to go swimming, especially at night time. So I remembered that he goes swimming once a week and I struck on that specific day. The only thing that back-fired was the dark aura but at least I was able to capture him. If I also remember correctly, Netto was a heavy sleeper and also had a strong relationship with Rockman. So Dark Rockman figured he could try and get him at night, except the first attempt didn't work but during the second attempt when he attacked SciLab he was able to implant some of the dark aura in which he was powerless to resist Dark Rockman's demands for a set amount of time" Dark Searchman explained, this gave Dark Blues some ideas about Enzan… and he suddenly realized.

"I know what I need to do now… later" With that, Dark Blues left Dark Searchman speechless and shrugging, but the navi still remained outside the room for quite some time… unsure of how to proceed.

* * *

In Dentek City that morning, IPC'S Vice President, Enzan, was working away tirelessly. His mind was trained on forgetting about what had happened over the past few days whilst he completed important work documents. As much as he wanted to help the search to find Laika and Netto there was nothing he could do more than the others. He was fully prepared for an attack by his ex-navi, Blues and because of this he had placed Security all over the building and much more so on the net that streamed throughout the offices.

For a couple of minutes every now and then, Enzan watched the world pass by from his window in his office. The sun was just beginning to rise and everything seemed perfect and natural. He remembered when he would always look out to the city from his window with Blues in the pet on his desk. He loved those moments of peace and tranquillity, where they would talk for hours and remember things that had happened in the past.

With Blues being around back then the work was always completed much quicker and more efficiently, they'd always be finished by dinner time and with that Enzan was always able to leave early, but now he was staying much later into the day and he was lucky to be home by night fall.

Enzan sighed and turned around to face his desk, he stared at the documents that he begun fiddling with below, unaware of the transparent and chromatic diamonds, all pieced together, forming outside the building. He was even unaware of the screams that emulated from the rest of the building as people tried to escape. They knew what was coming… they had all been warned that morning by their vice president… but they didn't predict it to happen so soon, so early into their work hours. Many of them were wondering what to do, some wanted to help Enzan in case he was under attack, some wanted to run and cower in fear…

When Enzan looked up from his desk, he shoved the papers underneath his armpit and prepared to leave the room. As he cornered the desk, his fingers running along its smooth desktop, he suddenly halted… all of his neat handiwork became loosened from his arm and fell to the floor, flying in all directions and ruining the effort he spent on making it perfect. His body became stiff and his eyes widened, strangely not in fear… but in worry.

In front of the door, blocking his only exit from the room was Dark Blues, sprawled across the floor… wincing in pain and agony, his body barley moved and he was covered in scratches, bruises and he was even bleeding in a few places. He looked up at Enzan and gently said… _"Help me"_

* * *

Oohhhh, things are getting pretty interesting now aren't they? :P** Review please!**


End file.
